The Sorting Hat
by myhorserockyrocks
Summary: Starting with Ted Remus Lupin and ending with the Scamander twins, I will be doing a Sorting Ceremony for each. The Sorting Hat probably didn't expect this when it accepted its job. Definitely not. Good luck to you, Sorting Hat, as you endure this. Rated K.
1. Ted Remus Lupin

**A/N: Well, hello there people! I am starting this new story about the Sortings of the next generation characters. There will be a lot of them, not just the Weasley-Potter kids, so I hope you guys are excited! Without further ado, here you are!**

**P.S. The date after the name is the day that they start Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**

_Ted Remus Lupin- September 1, 2009_

The oak doors towards the front of the group of anxious-looking first years opened with a bang. They marched obediently forward, feeling the uncomfortable gazes of the older students upon them. Near the middle of the group, a young boy with turquoise hair felt his stomach churn with uneasiness. The boy next to him, by the name of Jackson Monroe, bumped his shoulder playfully against Teddy's. "What are you worried about, Ted?" he asked, grinning in spite of himself.

Teddy looked up, startled out of his thoughts, and replied, "Oh… I dunno." Then he went quiet again. Of course, Jackson knew exactly what Teddy was worried about, or at least he thought he did: the impending Sorting. Every other kid around them was fretting about the same thing.

Oh, how Teddy wanted to be in Gryffindor. He had heard stories about how brave his father was, and had grown up around the Weasleys and Potters, who had all been put in Gryffindor thus far, so he was bound to have a slight inclination toward that house.

On the train, however, Jackson had talked of nothing but what his parents had to say about the various houses. When he asked Teddy what his parents said, Teddy had to tell him the truth: his parents were dead. End of story. It led to many awkward questions, but Teddy didn't care. He had grown used to this treatment, the people feeling sorry for poor little orphaned Teddy. Normally, Teddy didn't get jealous when other people talked about their parents, but today on the platform, Teddy was struck with the reality that every other kid there had parents saying goodbye, wishing them luck, missing them. Teddy did have his grandmother and his godfather, Harry Potter, but it was never the same.

Here, the people were staring at him because of his hair, not the fact that he had no parents. For that, Teddy was grateful. Teddy wasn't worrying about what house he would be in, he was thinking about what his father, who was a Gryffindor, would say if his only son got put in Slytherin. And that was what Teddy was shivering about when Jackson shoved him.

By this point, the first years had assembled in a line facing the school, and Professor Longbottom rose to address the students. "When I say your name, please come up, sit on the stool, and put the hat on your head. Avery, Micah!"

Down and down the list of more and more students; Teddy was starting to lose track. Then, when Teddy had almost fallen asleep he was so bored, "Lupin, Ted!" was called through the hall.

Gulping, Teddy looked apprehensively at Jackson and then walked quickly to the stool, tripping on the hem of his robes and almost falling before he righted himself. Teddy felt his face burn furiously with a thick blush, and his hair turned bright red. He heard gasps from the crowd, and he stuffed the hat unceremoniously upon his scarlet head.

"Ah, a Lupin, I see… What a surprise, I wasn't expecting to get another one of you…" a voice spoke in Teddy's head.

Teddy jumped, scared out of his wits. _You can talk?_

The hat sighed. "Don't you ever get _original_? That's the question that _everyone _asks me. Oh, well. Surprise, surprise, I can talk. Now, where to put you, where to put you…"

_Please put me in Gryffindor, everyone says I'm just like my dad. Harry even said that you take my choice into account when making your decision, _Teddy added hopefully.

The hat chuckled. "An urge to prove yourself, I see. And intelligence, yes, your father did possess a brain. Hmm, you're turning out to be just as tricky as your godfather before you."

_Gryffindor, please Gryffindor, I would die if I wasn't in Gryffindor, _Teddy thought furiously, clenching the stool with his hands until his knuckles turned white.

"Well, I do sense bravery in you. It is very apparent. You know, your father had it too…" The hat paused before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Teddy grinned widely and, taking off the hat, he ran down to Gryffindor Table. And after that, the fact that Jackson got put in Hufflepuff, the fact that he hated the meat because it was well done didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that Teddy had made his father, godfather, and grandmother proud. And not just that; Teddy had made himself proud too. It just went to show him that anything is possible if you have enough heart.

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	2. Victoire Apolline Weasley

**A/N: Well, here it is… Chapter Two! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I am an obsessed fan, not JK herself… (sad face...)**

_Victoire Apolline Weasley- September 1, 2011_

A small little first year bounced happily into the Great Hall. Her pretty silvery-blonde hair flew behind her, and her blue eyes sparkled. Vic remembered her father's parting words: _"It doesn't matter what house you get into, Vic. Remember, you will always be our victory." _

Vic smiled at the memory and, against her will, looked over at the Gryffindor Table. There he sat, as tall and turquoise-haired as ever, laughing with one of his friends. Vic tried to catch his eye, but he never looked over. She scowled angrily, wishing he would at least make an _effort _to see how is best friend was faring. Or was that just a game to him?

Vic looked up at the sky. Behind her, a know-it-all, reminding her slightly of her Aunt Hermione and cousin Rose, was saying, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History: The New and Revised Addition._" Vic grinned, thinking for the first time about what house she would like to be in.

Now, Vic was as undecided on this manner as molasses was slow. She had first thought that the obvious response to this question was Gryffindor, but now she wasn't quite sure. Did she really _want _to be in Gryffindor? Did she, Victoire, really _want _to be in the house that everyone in her family had been in? Vic wasn't sure. She had decided that, given the choice, she would prefer to be with Teddy, but seeing as he was in Gryffindor, Vic had no idea what to do. She could be with Teddy and risk being compared to her family her whole life, or she could go to another house and be without Teddy. What to do, what to do…

She had reached the front of the Hall with the rest of the first years. Neville was saying, "When I call your name, please step forward and place the hat on your head," from just in front of her. Vic caught Neville's eye and he gave her a reassuring nod, but other than that he just turned to the list in front of him. "Adams, Elizabeth!" he shouted out to the hall, and everyone became stony silent.

Now, Vic let her attention wander. She looked out into the mass of students staring up at the first years, and Teddy finally caught her eye. He winked at her, and Vic felt her heart swell with pride. She still didn't know where she wanted to go, and for the first time she thought of her six-year-old little sister, Dominique, and her three-year-old little brother, Louis. Vic and Dom didn't get on that well, but what Vic wanted most was to be as sure in her thoughts as Dom. That girl could make up her mind at the blink of an eye, and nothing would ever change it.

This is why Victoire was standing with a thoughtful expression on her face when Neville called out, "Weasley, Victoire!" Startled to see that she wasn't, after all, last, Vic walked briskly up to the Sorting Hat, ready to get this over with.

As soon as she placed the hat on her head, Victoire thought, _Okay, Mr. Hat, I don't think that I want to be in Gryffindor. Maybe Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, but definitely not Slytherin. Understand?_

The hat sighed. "A Weasley, I see. Oh, Bill's daughter, if I am not very much mistaken he was the oldest one, right?"

_Yeah, that's him, _Victoire thought. _Although, back to my original statement, I would love to be with Teddy in Gryffindor. You can do that, can't you?_

"Oh, I can do that all right. However, I'm not sure that Gryffindor is right for you. You're brave and smart, but I sense loyalty as your strongest quality."

Victoire paled. _But I changed my mind! I want to be with Teddy now, not with some random people in Hufflepuff!  
_"Too late," the hat proclaimed, before shouting to the whole Hall, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Victoire grumbled about how the old hat had lost its marbles all the way down to the cheering Hufflepuff table. She sulked all through dinner, wondering what her father would say when he found out that his oldest daughter got sorted into Hufflepuff. She was also worrying about what Teddy would say.

It wasn't until the next morning that Victoire was reassured. A letter had arrived from her parents, saying that they couldn't be happier with where she was placed, which helped to lighten her mood considerably. Teddy had then walked over to her on his way to his first class, whispering ever so quietly, "Don't forget who your best friend is, Vic." And that was when Victoire fully began to accept her house, and she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Teddy would be her best friend forever.

**A/N: REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	3. Melinda Leanne Wood

**A/N: All right, for those people waiting for it, here's chapter three! I'm really excited for this one, seeing as it isn't a Weasley, Potter, or Lupin being sorted! Well, here you are!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling wouldn't be on this site. She could get money for these stories.**

_Melinda Leanne Wood- September 1, 2011_

The first years walked as one down the long path to the front of the Great Hall. Near the back of the large group was a small brunette by the name of Melinda Leanne Wood, daughter of Oliver and Katie Wood. She was staring fixedly in front of her, watching the back of the girl with the silvery-blonde hair. Victoire, Melinda knew to be her name. Related to _the _Harry Potter. With this girl in her year, and most definitely a Gryffindor, Melinda didn't stand a chance being noticed. Not calm, quiet, Melinda.

She thought back to her last few days at home. Receiving her letter, going to Diagon Alley with her father, and spending one last movie night with her seven-year-old little brother, Maxwell Oliver, more commonly known as Max.

In front of her, Melinda saw some of the kids wringing their hands together, clenching their teeth, looking like they were about to faint, or else showing that they were nervous. Surprisingly, Melinda realized that she was the only one who wasn't nervous. She, unlike the others apparently, knew what house she would be in: Gryffindor. Both her parents had been in Gryffindor, so it was only natural that she should be in that house as well.

Melinda's main worry, however, was whether or not she would be allowed to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team or not. She knew that first years were not normally let on the team, but she was hoping that they might make some exception for her: Melinda Wood, daughter of the Puddlemere United Keeper and Chaser. She was very good at playing Keeper, but she knew that the normal Keeper for Gryffindor was a seventh year, so she wasn't sure what her chances were.

All this was running through her young brain as she walked down the Hall, and it wasn't until she very nearly bumped into the young boy in front of her that she actually started paying attention. "When I call your name, please step forward and place the hat on your head," Professor Longbottom told the group of anxious first years. "Adams, Elizabeth!"

Melinda watched as a pale blond-haired, blue-eyed child walked up to sit on the stool. The second the hat touched her head, it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" This looked like a piece of cake to Melinda, which was why, as Elizabeth walked to the Slytherin table looking thoroughly disgruntled, she let her attention wander once more.

It was not until the very end of the sorting that Melinda chose to look up. "Weasley, Victoire!" was shouted across the Great Hall, and the pretty blond girl from before nearly sprinted up to the hat in her rush to get there. After a minute or two's pause, the hat proclaimed her a Hufflepuff.

Melinda was shocked. She would've thought that Victoire, at least, would be guaranteed a spot in Gryffindor, especially because she is related to Harry Potter. This shock almost caused her not to move when Professor Longbottom shouted, "Wood, Melinda!"

Melinda eventually got her legs to move again, and she walked, for the first time in her life, _hesitantly _toward the hat. She placed it on top of her head and the world was muffled as it covered her whole head.

"Really? Did Oliver Wood and Katie Bell really get married?" a voice spoke in her ear.

Melinda jumped, scared half to death; her father hadn't told her about _this _particular obstacle. _Er, _she thought, _yeah, seeing as I'm their daughter. Um, if you're the Sorting Hat, put me in Gryffindor. _

"Well, duh, of course I'm the Sorting Hat, who did you think I would be, Elmo? And you don't really get a choice in the matter, honey," the hat said thoughtfully.

Melinda was starting to get angry. _But what if I _want _to be in Gryffindor?_

The hat chuckled. "You can beg all you want, but it won't change my decision. However, there's only one place where you truly belong… GRYFFINDOR!"

Melinda took off the hat, looking extremely relieved. She walked briskly down to the cheering Gryffindor table and sat down next to a fellow first year. Though she didn't get to try out for Keeper until the next year, Melinda was happy- and so were her parents.

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	4. Zivanna Letisha Zabini

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far, and I really appreciate everyone who has read my story thus far! I hope to continue this through to the end, so I hope that you guys will support me through that. It means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: JK is the genius, not I.**

_Zivanna Letisha Zabini- September 1, 2012_

A tall dark-skinned, dark-haired, dark-eyed girl brushed her hair back from her face. Her cold, contemplating black eyes bore into the first years around her, forcing them to shy away. It was no secret who this kid was: Zivanna Letisha Zabini, daughter of the former Death Eater Blaise Zabini and the sweet Slytherin Daphne Greengrass. It was mainly her father's eyes that made people threatened by her, but also her unsmiling face. Those few who knew the _real _Zivanna, or Zara, as she was nicknamed, knew that she was really somewhat sweet and kind, but it was hard to see through that mask.

One of the first years, a young boy with an elfish face, made a move as to go try and talk to her, but Zara whipped her head around and glared at him with her eyes, causing him to back up quickly, almost knocking into the girl behind him, much to the latter's annoyance. Zara quickly focused her eyes once more on the floor in front of her, earning her a wide berth from any of the other children.

Once they entered the Great Hall behind Professor Longbottom, Zara knew that she was being stared at. She averted her gaze from everybody, only catching snippets of their conversations. "Look how much everyone seems to _hate _her…" "Do you see the wide berth their giving her?" "I wonder what's wrong with her…"

And people had been asking that for months. What had happened to sweet, kind, caring Zara? When had she started behaving like the jerk that she was today? Only Zara knew the answers to those questions.

It had been about a year ago, and her mother was expecting their second child. Zara's little brother was to be born any second, and she was sitting anxiously in St. Mungo's with her father, who was pacing back and forth. When the Healer had come into the waiting room to inform them that both the baby and mother had died, it tore the already fragile relationship between father and daughter apart.

Blaise started drinking again, and he would repeatedly beat his daughter. Zara would hide in her room, angry at everything and everyone in the world and determined to pay them back for what they had done to her. Which is why, even though she walked down the hall in solitary confinement, Zara secretly relished it. At least she was away from her uncaring, broken father.

They had reached the front of the Hall. Professor Longbottom stood in front of the group of students, but Zara didn't pay attention. She merely glanced at him, glared at the kid next to her, causing him to shrink deeper into his already too-big robes, and looked once again at the floor. Her mother had told her already that she would have to try on the Sorting Hat, and that it would speak to her, but Zara was nonplussed. If the hat tried to speak to _her, _it would definitely wish that it hadn't. She would tear it to pieces.

Zara had to wait to go last anyway, so she had some time to think over which house she would prefer to be in. The obvious answer for her was Slytherin, as that had been her mother's house, and she wanted to make her mother proud. However, that also happened to be her father's house, and the thing that Zara wanted most in the world, other than her mother back, of course, was to infuriate her father, and getting in Gryffindor would certainly do the trick. She was pulled out of her thoughts by "Zabini, Zivanna," being shouted into the silence.

She walked up to it quickly, not making eye contact with anybody, and finally was relieved of the pressure when she placed the hat over her head. _Look, hat, _she thought furiously, _put me in any house, just not Slytherin!_

"Ooh, interesting, a Zabini not wanting to be in Slytherin…" the hat said thoughtfully.

_Just shut up and sort me already! _Zara retorted, glaring at the disgusting inside of the ancient hat.

"Well, with an attitude like that, there's most certainly only one place for you," the hat told her. "Better be… SLYTHERIN!"

Zara ripped the hat off her head, scowling. She almost asked Professor Longbottom if she could have a repeat, but thought that that would sound incredibly childish. Instead, she squared her shoulders and walked toward the Slytherin table with her head held high.

**A/N: Okay, well, those people who review my stories are the best people in the world. Special thanks to GinnyAndHarry4Life for reviewing my story! Well, now you know what to do: REVIEW and I'll thank you here like I did them.**


	5. Gabriel Ernest FinchFletchley

**A/N: Well, here it is… Chapter 5! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything. I own nothing.**

_Gabriel Ernest Finch-Fletchley- September 1, 2013_

The small group of first years nearest the oak doors was all clustered around one boy. He had the distinct impression of an English elf, with his slightly pointed ears and impish face, but he was nevertheless good-looking. His name was Gabriel Ernest Finch-Fletchley, son of Justin and Megan Finch-Fletchley.

Gabriel, known to his friends as Gabe, was cracking jokes left and right. The crowd around him kept growing larger, each craning their necks to get a look at this loud, class-clown type boy. Finally, only one child remained outside the large circle surrounding him. His name was Devon Draco Flint, and he just stared at the group of them with contempt in his gray gaze. Steeling up the courage after a few quick glances at his closest friend, Cedric Malcolm Smith, Gabe said to Devon, "Whatcha got there, Flint? Are those brand new robes I see? Shocker, really, seeing as your mum and dad aren't even married, right?"

The group around him laughed. Devon said nothing, but curled his hands into fists, a motion that was not missed by Gabe. "Oh, a violent child, are we, Flint?" he teased, but Gabe didn't hear the approaching footsteps over the resounding laughter of his admirers. Unannounced to the group, Professor Longbottom had stridden up to the rest of them and was standing on the edge of the group.

At his small cough, the kids shut up at once and formed a line behind their leader, ready to enter the Great Hall. Professor Longbottom had chosen not to say anything this time, but if they ever did anything like that again they would surely get it.

Gabe was standing in the way front of the group. He strutted confidently behind Professor Longbottom, but on the inside his thoughts were a hurricane. For one, he didn't know what house he would like to be in. Hufflepuff or Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? The only one he specifically didn't want to be in was Slytherin, and that was mainly because he didn't want to be stuck with Flint for seven years of his life. The second reason he was worrying was because his mother was expecting another baby. Apparently the Healers at St. Mungo's had told her and his father that they would never be able to have another baby, but it turns out that they were wrong. However, this pregnancy had more complications than anyone could have foreseen, so there was a great possibility of death in mother and/or infant, which was causing Gabe a lot of worry.

Still deep in thought, he almost tripped while walking, and ran into Professor Longbottom twice. Apologizing profusely, he ended up in the front of the Hall and stopped before he could do any more damage. Professor Longbottom smiled, pulled out a scroll, and said, "When I call your name, put the hat on your head. Aarons, Ethan!"

Gabe watched in wonder as a small, mousy-haired boy placed the hat precariously upon his large head. It seemed to think for a moment before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

_Oh, _Gabe thought, _all we've got to do is try on the hat! _He slipped in and out of attention until Professor Longbottom began calling out names in the Fs. They had reached him. When his name ("Finch-Fletchley, Gabriel") was called, he shot a cocky glance at Cedric, who threw him a thumbs up, and sauntered up to the hat.

Placing the hat on top of his golden head, he was forced to stare at the rotten insides. Then, a voice broke the awkward silence. "So, where do you want to go, son?"

Gabe jumped, almost sending the hat flying off his head. _You- You can _talk_?_

"Yes, yes, quite remarkable, isn't it? A hat that can talk? Now, where to put you? Well, my oh my, you certainly would do well in Hufflepuff with parents like yours! Not Slytherin though, you're not cunning enough. Not Ravenclaw either; while you're smart, I don't think Rowena would take you. Gryffindor would be good for you, though… Hmm, do you have any preference?"

_Er, _Gabe thought, _are you asking _me_?_

"Why yes, young Gabriel, I take your choice into account. Surely someone told you that?" the hat said, sounding slightly shocked.

_Um, no, no they didn't tell me about that. But I guess I'd like to be in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor…_

"Ah, I see… Well, you certainly are very brave, and I will be pleased to inform you that your bravery outweighs your loyalty… GRYFFINDOR!"

Gabe took off the hat, smiling and intensely relieved. If only he hadn't received news that his baby sister had been born dead, that might have been a happy year for him. Gabe made fast friends with Ethan Aarons, and it didn't even matter to him that he was separated from Cedric, for all the mattered was that he made his parents proud. It was the important things in life, and Gabe proved that.

**A/N: I really hope people review this chapter, and virtual cookies to those that do!**


	6. Devon Draco Flint

**A/N: Here it is, the next chapter in my story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It is about the son of Pansy Parkinson and Marcus Flint, so be ready for a ferocious temper!**

**Disclaimer: Why do you guys still think that I own Harry Potter? I don't, okay, and will you stop rubbing it in?**

_Devon Draco Flint- September 1, 2013_

A tall boy with shaggy black hair stood near the edge of the group, watching with a disgusted look on his face as that Finch-Fletchley boy continued to gain more supporters. When the kid (Gabriel, Devon knew to be his name) turned to face him, he knew that he was in for it, one way or another. "Whatcha got there, Flint?" Gabriel said to him, scanning Devon up and down with his lightning-struck blue eyes. "Are those brand new robes I see? Shocker, really, seeing as your mum and dad aren't even married, right?"

Devon clenched his fists with anger as the group laughed, and Gabriel said to him, "Oh, a violent child, are we, Flint?" Devon almost instinctively reached for his new wand, but as he knew no spells yet that wouldn't have done him much use even if Professor Longbottom had not chosen that exact second to lead them into the Great Hall.

Still silently fuming, Devon wondered what his parents would have done, or rather told him to do. His mother probably would have burst into tears, for she wouldn't be able to bear hearing what Gabriel had said to her son. Plus, crying was really all she did these days, after his father had left her. Devon tried to remember what his father would likely do. It was hard, considering the fact that Marcus Flint had left them when Devon was only nine, but he eventually came to an acceptable solution: His father would have told him to hex Gabriel silly the next time that he saw him.

Devon was reminded with a pang of his father. He had left his nine-year-old son and his somewhat-girlfriend just to go to some island in the Americas. He had left with nothing but a note, saying where he had gone. Devon never received any letters from his father, and wished that he had because he missed him terribly. Life just wasn't the same without a father to coach you along.

By this point, the group of first years had reached the front of the Hall, Devon the last of all. Professor Longbottom, it seemed, was reading from a scroll the instructions he was to give them. "When I call your name, put the hat on your head. Aarons, Ethan!"

Devon unfocused his thoughts, making his eyes glaze over. He knew what house he wanted to be in already: The house that both his parents had been in, Slytherin. Instead, Devon thought about what girls were pretty hot. He eventually found one among the line of first years. She was a short brunette with soft brown eyes and a kind smile. Maybe he would ask her out if they were both sorted into Slytherin…

"Finch-Fletchley, Gabriel!" was shouted across his thoughts. Devon turned his full attention once more upon the Sorting Hat. It came as no surprise to him when, scarcely thirty seconds later, the hat proclaimed him a Gryffindor.

"Flint, Devon!" was called next. He walked with shaking knees toward the hat, pausing only long enough to place it on his head.

A pause. Then, "Oh, hello, Mr. Flint, how are you today?" was spoken in his ear.

Devon nearly jumped into the air with fright, an act that would've caused his father to disown him. _I'm going to guess that this is the Sorting Hat that's speaking to me so that I don't go completely mental, _he thought.

"Why yes, aren't you an intelligent boy!"

Devon grumbled, not wanting to be thought of as "intelligent". Then, he recalled his interaction with Gabriel and was hit with a wall of anger that he didn't know he possessed. _Just get on with this already so that I can hex that Gabriel kid silly! _

The hat sighed. "I thought you would be just like your father. Really, though, that 'Gabriel kid' isn't really that bad, he's actually pretty-"

_If you say nice I will rip you up and throw you in the toilets, but only after Bat-Bogey hexing you so bad you'll wish you never became the Sorting Hat! _

"Well, with an attitude like that, there's only one place for you," the hat told him. "SLYTHERIN!"

Looking extremely pleased with himself, Devon took off the hat and strode confidently down to the Slytherin table. A couple names later, that pretty girl from before was sorted into Ravenclaw, forcing Devon to be in a very bad mood for the rest of the night. And five years later, when Devon got expelled, he still had not properly repaid Gabriel for that first night.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Review please! **


	7. Cedric Malcolm Smith

**A/N: All right, I love seeing how many people are reading my story, but if you would please do me the courtesy of reviewing, it would be greatly appreciated…**

**Disclaimer: Do you really **_**have **_**to go there? Fine. I don't own **_**anything**_**.**

_Cedric Malcolm Smith September 1, 2013_

Cedric stood by his brother-in-crime, aka Gabriel Finch-Fletchley. He was grinning at the latest joke that Gabe had thrown at the Flint kid, and he shoved Gabe with his shoulder to express his support. Cedric looked every bit as handsome as his father, Zacharias Smith, with his curly blond hair and bright blue eyes. He also had the personality of his mother, Heidi Macovoy, much to everyone's delight.

Although, his weakness was teasing Flint. Flint was the grossest kid in their whole year, and his hair would even rival the greasiness of Snape's! He also didn't have the good family life that the others seemed to have, what with his dad leaving him and his mom. It wasn't a real surprise that everyone seemed to pick on him from the start.

Now, as Cedric was walking along in line behind his best-friend-since-birth, Gabe, he began to worry for the first time. What if the Sorting Hat split them up? Would it be enough to ruin their friendship? Surely they would stay friends, right? And they would make new friends…

Cedric, for one, knew that he wanted to be sorted into Hufflepuff. It was where his parents had been sorted, and he wanted to carry on the Smith legacy of everyone being in Hufflepuff. It was also, in his opinion, the best house there was.

Cedric missed his parents beyond belief. Though he had only just seen them this morning, it was still very hard for him, being away from them. He missed his mother laughing at one of his jokes. He missed his father talking to him about Hogwarts and sharing stories about his Hogwarts days. The one story that Cedric liked most, however, was the only one that Zacharias did not like to tell: The one with him and Dumbledore's Army. This one, Cedric had to get his mother to tell. He missed his sister, Summer Audrey Smith, who was seven years old. She made him laugh, and he couldn't wait for her to come to Hogwarts.

Which is why, when Cedric stopped in the front of the Great Hall next to Gabe, he had a guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach. Even when Professor Longbottom was calling out the directions, he hardly paid them any attention. It was something along the lines of a hat, so that was all he needed to know. He just stood stock still, taking in his surroundings.

On the far left was the Gryffindor table, clad in all scarlet and gold robes and rosettes. Next to them was the Hufflepuff table, which had a good number of its occupants wearing yellow and black. Next to them was the Ravenclaw table, with a hundred kids reading books, doing homework, and wearing blue and white. On the far right of the hall was the Slytherin table, each of its members shouting nasty insults at the other tables (mainly 'Mudblood') and wearing green and silver.

Finally, a familiar name was shouted across the hall. "Finch-Fletchley, Gabriel!" Gabe shot him a confident glance before striding up to the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted very quickly. It came as no surprise to Cedric when, moments later, Flint was called and the hat proclaimed him a Slytherin.

Names continued to soar by, and finally "Smith, Cedric!" was shouted over the renewed clanking of students. Cedric quickly put the hat on his head and sat down on the stool.

"Ah, did Zacharias Smith really marry Heidi Macovoy? I would have thought he's too mean for her…" a voice said in his ear.

All previous shock notwithstanding, Cedric thought furiously, _Don't insult my father, you pighead! He's the best dad a kid could ever have! At least my family isn't as stupid as Flint's!_

"Oh, I wasn't insulting your father, Cedric, just merely testing you…"

_Humph, _Cedric thought. _Well? Did I pass the test? _He added, slightly excited now. He hoped that this was a test to get into Hufflepuff.

"Definitely, Cedric. You definitely passed the test… HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted to the Great Hall.

And as Cedric took off the hat and pranced over to the Hufflepuff table, it didn't matter to him that he and Gabe were separated. They were both where they needed to be, and that was fine with Cedric.

**A/N: REVIEW IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU! (AND ME!)**

**P.S. This is not a threat, just merely a **_**suggestion**_**…**


	8. Vincent Gregory Goyle

**A/N: Well, here's chapter eight! This is the longest story I've ever stuck with on this site, so yay me!**

**Disclaimer: For the eighth time, I don't own Harry Potter! Get over it!**

_Vincent Gregory Goyle- September 1, 2014_

There he was. A tall, bulky, thug of a guy. Just like his father. Standing ever so slightly away from everybody around him, isolated, alone. Vincent Gregory Goyle. Named for his father's only true friend in the world, Vincent Crabbe. Vincent Gregory Goyle, eleven years old, is waiting for the sorting to begin. He was a bully, and Vincent knew it. A bully, just like his father. Similar to his father in every way, shape, and form. And yet there was Vincent's sister. Bridget Sylvia Goyle. The only way that Vincent was in any way different than his father.

You see, his father had never cared for anybody in the way that Vincent cared for Bridget. It was as if Bridget was his protégée, and not his father's. Bridget was his best friend, the only person with whom he saw eye to eye. She was a year younger than him, but he loved her dearly. They had never fought one day in their lives. And that was why, when Vincent had gotten his Hogwarts letter a year earlier than he knew she would, he promised to write to her every week he was there, starting on September 2nd with the results of his sorting.

Vincent missed his father and mother too, but it was nothing compared to the familiar pang of his heart when he realized that she wasn't as close to him as she normally was. Sure, he missed his father's constant tutoring in the ways of Hogwarts. He would also miss his mother's ever-present cooing and her home-cooked meals. But that would be nothing compared to if he didn't get in Slytherin.

Vincent had grown up in his household with his parents constantly showering that house with their praise. He had played Hogwarts games with his sister in which she and him were both sorted into Slytherin. His mother had told him bedtime stories about their adventures in Slytherin. His father had drawn him a replica of the Slytherin common room, which Vincent had kept with him at all times. So, it was only natural for him to want to go to that house.

However, his mother had told him scary stories of the wizards that Slytherin had turned out when his father was not home. Death Eaters, she had called them. Their leader had been called something along the lines of Voldy-something, and had been killed by Harry Potter scarcely four and a half years before Vincent was born. The Death Eaters supposedly had the Dark Mark, Voldy's mark, branded into their left arm when they joined up. More and more, Vincent began to wonder if that was why his father had never rolled up his left sleeve, refusing to show it to anybody. But Vincent's mother had shooed these ideas out the window, saying that Gregory Goyle had a skin rash that he preferred to keep hidden.

But Vincent still wanted to be in that house, and he would prove that being a Slytherin didn't mean that he was a bad person.

The group of first years had now reached the front of the hall. Professor Longbottom was saying something about a hat, but Vincent already knew the deal. He had to try on the hat and it would tell him which house would become his. It was all in the song. Vincent wasn't really paying attention until his name was shouted to the crowd of older students. "Goyle, Vincent!" Gulping, he looked down the long line of fellow first years and, upon seeing no one else moving, walked quickly and briskly up to the Sorting Hat.

_Um, _he thought. _Well, I guess I want to be in Slytherin. You know, if you take my choice into account. _

"Well, well, I am surprised. A polite Slytherin? I never thought I'd see the day…" a voice spoke in his ear.

_You don't have to be so prejudiced, you know, _Vincent retorted, abandoning all pretense at niceness.

"Oh, I shall apologize. Well, you don't look to be like a Ravenclaw, although you are smarter than your father. Definitely not Hufflepuff, unless you're looking at your sister… Well, not Gryffindor, you're not one to stand up to a fight. So, by process of elimination, I have found your house," the hat said.

_Really? Slytherin? _Vincent said, trying to hold back the excitement in his tone.

"Yes, SLYTHERIN!" The last word was spoken to the whole hall.

Vincent felt extremely pleased with himself as he stowed the hat back on the stool and walked quickly down to the cheering Slytherin table. Being away from his sister wasn't as terrible as he thought it would be, but he couldn't wait for her to join him there next year. And, low and behold, on top of all this, Vincent managed to make a friend: Derek Hart.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I for one thought that it was pretty ironic that a Slytherin's last name was Hart… Well, please REVIEW!**


	9. Terence Derrick Nott

**A/N: Well, I hope you all like my story! And yes, I know I'm an obsessive updater, but I just really like this story and can't wait to see where it takes me with each individual chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We've been over this a thousand times. I don't own Harry Potter. That title goes to the queen herself, JK Rowling.**

_Terence Derrick Nott- September 1, 2014_

The young boy ran a hand vigorously through his already messed-up black hair. He was sweating like mad, and didn't want anybody to see. Which was why, when anyone would so much as look at him, he would wipe the sweat subconsciously from his brow.

The reason for young Terence Derrick Nott's dismay was simple: The inevitable Sorting Ceremony. He had been waiting for this day his whole life, and so his reaction would have been unheard of. He knew that his parents, Theodore and Tracey Nott, had been hoping for their oldest son to get placed in Slytherin. Ever since their Hogwarts days, they had known that any child of theirs would have to be in Slytherin.

Terence felt pressured. He wasn't sure if he even _wanted _to be in Slytherin. It had been something forced upon him since literally birth, and he wasn't sure whether he would live up to his parents' standards. First, there was the fact the every time he had heard about the Hogwarts houses, he had felt a slight inclination toward Ravenclaw. He had a sharp mind that was keen for learning, and Terence could always be found with a book in front of his face. Then there was the fact that he didn't want to be just like his father.

Terence got compared to Theodore much more than one would have normally thought possible. It was probably his appearance, with his raven black hair and ice blue eyes, that made him so closely resemble his father. His mother had always said it, as had any other people that saw Terence next to his father. However, Terence also didn't want to be at all like his six younger siblings, who often were thought of as being exactly like his parents. They were, in age order, Talia, Thomas, Tara, Timothy, Tori, and Trey, and each of them were one year apart. Terence did, however grudgingly, realize that he did miss his little siblings. Well, as consolation to him, Talia would be there next year.

Now, for the real dilemma: What would Terence say to the Sorting Hat when it asked him for his opinion? Would he go with the answer his father wanted him to? Or would he go with the answer that would make him the happiest? The world was full of choices, and though this one must seem simple, it wasn't to Terence.

By this point, the first years had reached the front of the Great Hall. In the middle of the group, Terence could just make out a taller boy standing near the very front. It was Vincent Gregory Goyle, son of his parents' childhood friend. They had fallen out years ago, so Terence had had no idea as to what had become of his comrade, but now he more or less knew: Vincent had grown. There was no other explanation for it, other than the non-sensible one of Vincent having eaten an elephant.

So Terence was drawn out of his reverie by none other than Professor Longbottom shouting out, "Goyle, Vincent!" Terence was not the least bit surprised when, scarcely a minute later, the hat proclaimed him a Slytherin. He had always seemed like a bully to Terence.

And once more he slipped into his thoughts. Finally, "Nott, Terence!" was shouted over the rising noise from the students. The short, raven-haired boy walked quickly and quietly up to the hat, shaking from head to toe about what to do. Eventually, the inner part of the hat extinguished Terence from the prying eyes of the older students.

"Ah, the oldest Nott boy, I see," a voice said in his ear.  
Terence jumped. _You talk? _

"Yes, yes, I sure do talk. Now, where should I put you? Well, I don't see much of your father in you, you don't seem to be very cunning, but you would do well in Slytherin nevertheless. Not Hufflepuff, you're not what I would exactly call 'loyal'. Hmm, not Gryffindor, you're not very brave… Ravenclaw would suit you well, though," the hat told a slightly stunned Terence. "Have you any preference?"

_Um, yeah, _Terence thought. _I'd like to be in Ravenclaw, if you don't mind. I get compared enough to my father already. Plus, will you please go easy on my siblings when they get here?_

"My, my, a _nice _Nott? I never thought I'd see the day… Well, here it goes then. RAVENCLAW!"

Smiling slightly to himself, Terence took off the hat and gave it to a somewhat bewildered Neville. He bounded off the stage to the cheering Ravenclaw table, noting with satisfaction that the Slytherins had been saving him a seat. He sat down among another fellow first year and grinned, feeling like he was where he belonged already. And when a note arrived for Terence from home the next morning, it wasn't the Howler that he had been expecting, but a congratulatory message from his parents, saying how proud they were of their Ravenclaw son. Terence couldn't have been prouder.

**A/N: Please REVIEW!**


	10. Sonia Arielle Goldstein

**A/N: Hello there, people of Earth! Here is Chapter 11, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I **_**really **_**don't own Harry Potter.**

_Sonia Arielle Goldstein- September 1, 2015_

A short brown haired girl stood surrounded by a large group of friends. They were all laughing at some joke that she had told them, consequently making it impossible for anyone around them to hear the professor walking up behind the large group of students. "And then," she said, gasping for breath, "he says to me 'Have you got yourself a singing toilet there?'" The group roared with laughter, many wiping away tears. "Then I say, 'No, but it sure does talk a lot!'" Some kids were on the floor now, laughing so hard. A couple kids behind the girl were staring at her with looks of resentment across their faces, wanting to be the center of attention themselves.

Sonia Arielle Goldstein, as she was called, was shrieking with laughter herself, moping her wet eyes on her sleeve. Professor Longbottom chose just that moment in time to call everyone to order so that they could proceed calmly into the Great Hall. This did not work, however, as most of them were still chortling and giggling as they walked down the path. The girl in front of Sonia, her best friend, was among them, still wiping her streaming eyes.

"Hey, Amelia," Sonia whispered. "What'd you think of my little show back there?"

Amelia smiled wryly. "You were doing it for him, weren't you?"

"Of course," Sonia scoffed. "Now, was he watching?"

"Oh, he was watching all right," Amelia said, her face lighting up in a grin of pure mischievousness. "But with a look of disgust…"

"Sure," Sonia laughed. "If I hadn't known that you were right, I think I'd've taken offense to that comment. But seeing as we both know he hates me, I believe you wholeheartedly…"

"Personally," Amelia began, "I think he fancies you."

"Sure, and pigs fly," Sonia said, smiling at her friend. They walked the rest of the way in silence, each alone with their thoughts.

The truth was, Sonia was worried. Her and Amelia had been best friends since birth, but she had an odd little inkling that the Sorting Hat would split them up. She knew that Amelia would totally be going to Hufflepuff, but Sonia wasn't so sure where she would be headed. Her mother, Padma Goldstein (née Patil) had told her that her name meant wisdom, but she didn't know if she possessed any.

For Sonia, it had always been her little sister who was the smart one, her little sister with a book always in her room. Sonia had always been looking over fashion magazines, fawning over boys (like her latest crush, Andrew Rivers), and never really caring about her studies. She knew that her little sister, Claire Padma, would be a surefire Ravenclaw when she came to Hogwarts in three years' time.

But Sonia wasn't so sure. She definitely wasn't fit for Gryffindor; Sonia was scared of everything. She wasn't fit for Hufflepuff; Sonia wasn't nice to everyone. She wasn't fit for Slytherin; Sonia had zero ambition. And last of all, she wasn't fit for Ravenclaw; Sonia never did her homework. Secretly, Sonia was dreading sitting on the stool and having the hat be on her head for an eternity before Professor Longbottom eventually pulled it off her head and, saying that they must have made a mistake when accepting her to Hogwarts, told her to go home on the Hogwarts Express.

Finally, the first years had arrived at the front of the Great Hall. Professor Longbottom was reading from a list of names; it seemed as if the hat had already sung its song. It didn't take long for her name to be called. "Goldstein, Sonia!" After shooting a fleeting glance at Amelia, she shouldered herself up to the front of the crowd and, grinning, placed the hat on her head.

"Ah, a Goldstein, I see. Very interesting…" a voice said in her ear.

Sonia jumped, and from behind her she heard a voice that sounded distinctly like Amelia's saying, "Well, seems like it just talked to her." Sonia grinned in spite of herself and thought, _Look, before you ask, I don't know what House I want to be in._

"Ah, undecided, I see… Hmm, Slytherin and Gryffindor are out. Hufflepuff doesn't seem like the right fit. Ravenclaw is debatable… Tricky costumer…" the hat added mysteriously.

Sonia sighed dejectedly. _I'm a nobody._

"That's not true!" the hat admonished, speaking loudly now. "Of course you're _somebody_, and with a brain like yours, you're sure to find your House. Speaking of which, I have decided upon a House for you."

Sonia's heart soared. _You mean I _won't _have to sit here awkwardly and then be returned to my house with disgrace upon my family's name because I didn't belong here?_

The hat chuckled. "I see you've put a lot of thought into that." Sonia nodded fervently. "However, you will have a new family. For you, your brain is the most important. That being said… RAVENCLAW!"

Looking immensely relieved, Sonia took off the hat and proceeded to the cheering Ravenclaw table. Her years at Hogwarts were the best of her life, and she graduated the most cherished Head Girl that Hogwarts had ever seen.

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	11. Bridget Sylvia Goyle

**A/N: Thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers out there! Each and every one of you is appreciated more than you can know!**

**Disclaimer: Plot, Ted Remus Lupin, Victoire Weasley, and any of the other Potter-Weasley kids are owned by JK Rowling. The other characters are found in alohamora080's fic, **_**Children of the Future**_**. Please check that story out, it's great!**

_Bridget Sylvia Goyle- September 1, 2015_

The tall girl near the back of the group of first years was nervous. She had very dark brown hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes that looked extraordinarily like her father's. Her name was Bridget Sylvia Goyle.

Bridget had hated being the "different" one in her family for a long time. First, she had been outcast by them for how her name was pretty. Everyone else was named "Geoffrey," "Justin," and "Gregory". She was the only one with a pretty name. Next, she was outcast because everyone else in her family went to Hogwarts before her. They had talked about it without any consideration to the fact that her and her brother Vincent hadn't been there. Then, the year before, Vincent had gone to Hogwarts, leaving her alone. Finally, she was here.

"First years, I would like you to form a single-file line behind me and we will proceed into the hall," said a voice that withdrew Bridget rudely from her thoughts. There was a lot of scuffling as kids jostled for positions, and Bridget found herself thrust to the back, as per usual. Finally, they could begin the long walk into the Great Hall.

Bridget walked along listlessly, never paying attention to her surroundings. Vaguely, she heard her name shouted in the distance, and looked toward the sound. Her brother was standing up on his chair, waving frantically in her direction. "Goyle!" a stern voice shouted from the Staff Table. "Sit down at once!" Bridget couldn't help but grin as her brother, looking dejected, sat down.

Oh, how Bridget wanted to be a Slytherin. Her parents had both been in Slytherin in their time at Hogwarts, and Bridget wanted to follow in their shoes. Her brother, also, had been sorted into Slytherin, as had all of her extended family. To her, that house meant honor and pride. Not being in that house would bring shame upon her whole family.

Bridget remembered how hard her father had had to push himself to let go. She knew that she would miss him greatly, but not as much as he would miss her. She was his little girl, the apple of his eye. How could she forget that? She knew, deep down, that however much she was glad to be at Hogwarts, she was afraid of being away from her father for that long.

Finally, the first years had reached the front of the Hall. Professor Longbottom pulled a hat and stool out of thin air and laid them gently down in front of them. Clearing his throat, he said, "Please proceed to place the hat on your head when I call your name." Bridget shifted, her stomach squirming. "Buttsback, Liam!" The hat was placed on a young boy's head, and her trembled slightly beneath it. Finally, it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Bridget zoned out, thinking of her father. She paid attention once more when "Goldstein, Sonia!" was called across the hall. "RAVENCLAW!" she was almost at once proclaimed.

"Goyle, Bridget!"

She started and walked at once over to the hat, almost mechanically. Her thoughts were focused on what she was doing at the time, and only that. _Left, right, left, right, _they seemed to be saying. After what seemed like an eternity, Bridget reached the hat. Placing it upon her head, she scrunched her eyes tightly together and held her breath in anticipation.

"Ah, another Goyle, I see," a snide voice said in her ear. "I sorted your brother last year, correct?"

Bridget jumped, her eyes flying open at once. _Vincent didn't tell me you talked? _She thought accusingly.

The hat chuckled. "No, I didn't guess that he would've," the hat paused for a moment. "Probably told you that you'd have to battle a troll, right?"

Bridget squirmed. _No. Do other siblings tell their younger siblings that? _

"Well, I must say, I did give the idea out a few hundred years ago… Bit of mischief never hurt anyone. Of course, the Weasley twins took that to heart…"

_Well, can we get back to my sorting? I'd like to be in Slytherin, if you don't mind, _she thought.

"Oh, sure where you want to go, aren't you? Well, I must say, you're the first polite Slytherin that I've sorted… Why exactly do you want to be in Slytherin?" the hat questioned.

_It's just that my whole family has been in that house. Plus, I'd like to be with Vincent…_ Bridget thought.

"With loyalty like that, you could be a Hufflepuff. However, if you're quite sure… SLYTHERIN!"

Smiling, Bridget took off the hat and ran to the cheering Slytherin table, seating herself delicately beside her brother. She grew up to be just like her father, in almost every way.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please REVIEW! :D**


	12. Amelia Forsythia Macmillan

**A/N: Hello. How are you today? Well, if you're reading my story, then you must be feeling smart today… So, without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the plot. Amelia Forsythia Macmillan was created by alohamora080, but they have allowed me to use their characters to my heart's content.**

_Amelia Forsythia Macmillan- September 1, 2015_

Amelia could just make out the outline of the Black Lake from where she stood in the Entrance Hall. The sun was setting, casting its orange glow over the surrounding area. It almost blinded her, causing her to look immediately to the great oak doors instead. It was through these doors, Amelia knew, that her whole future would be decided for her. She couldn't wait.

Amelia, affectionately nicknamed "Amy", had been waiting for this day for her whole life. Her parents had told her wonderful stories about their time at Hogwarts, mostly involving the savior of the wizarding world, Harry Potter, for him and her parents had been in the same year. Amy's parents are Ernie and Susan Macmillan (née Bones). They were both in Hufflepuff but, as her father put it, "had had many infractions with Harry Potter in the past, and are on the best possible terms with him".

Amy had heard many wonderful stories about the Sorting Hat from her parents, and how it would supposedly tell her what house would become hers. At first, she had thought these to be funny rumors, meant to frighten kids. But then her mother had been in on it. Amy knew that her mother was not one for "pulling her leg," as her father said. Therefore, Amelia could only assume these to be the truth, and nothing but the truth.

Which is why, when the kids on the train began speculating about the impending Sorting, Amy only smiled. They were going on and on about some troll that they had to supposedly fight, told to them by older siblings. The Muggle-borns' eyes were filled with awe and fear, claiming that they had never had to fight a troll before. Amy, with much amusement in her own blue eyes, said to them, "Oh, it's not that hard. My father said that the troll is half-asleep when they send it on you." The kids' eyes filled with wonder at this new proclamation. Only her father had said nothing of the sort.

Finally, the young first years had arrived at the front of the Great Hall. In front of the group, Amy could just make out her godfather, Neville Longbottom, reading from a long scroll of parchment. He caught her staring and winked at her, but gave no other inclination that he had recognized her there.

Neville had married Hannah Abbott, who was Amy's mom's best friend, so naturally, the pair became Amy's godparents. Amy just wished that Neville's daughter, Alice, who was a year younger than her, was here already. Now, Amy began to think of the more pressing worry at hand.

She had no idea what house she would like to be in. Of course, as the only child, it was likely for her parents to want her to carry on in the tradition of being in Hufflepuff. However, Amelia wasn't sure that was what _she _wanted. Amelia would love to be anywhere but Slytherin, but she didn't know what house stood above the others in her opinion. She knew that she wouldn't get into Ravenclaw, as she wasn't exactly smart, but what about the other two? She would just have to wait and see.

Finally, a voice cut across her thoughts. "Macmillan, Amelia!"

On shaking knees, Amelia walked forward and, placing the hat on her blonde head, sat down on the stool. _Please don't put me in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, _she thought immediately, throwing all previous ideas of small talk out the window.

The hat chuckled. "Very straight-forward, eh?" Amelia felt herself blush, and was instantly embarrassed. "No, don't be embarrassed. Hmm, well, those two wouldn't have been the right fit anyway. Now, what do we have here? Well, you're very courageous, there's no denying that. But your loyalty is strong as well… Which do you prefer, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor?"

Amelia sighed; she had known that it would come to this. A decision that she wasn't sure that she could answer. _I don't know, _she thought truthfully, figuring that if she did lie, the hat would know the truth anyway.

"Well, in that case, it's up to me! I love it when it comes to this!" the hat squealed excitedly.

_What are you going to do with me? _Amelia thought warily, already regretting her decision to let the hat choose.

"Oh, don't worry, don't worry at all. Well, I will put you in… HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat called the last word out to the whole hall, and a thunderous applause greeted Amelia as she took off the hat and made her way down to her new house.

Once there, Amelia received plenty of pats on the back, many congratulations, but the only thing that mattered to her was what her parents would say. And when she received that loving letter from them the next day, Amelia couldn't have been prouder.

**A/N: REVIEW! Also, I'm starting a segment on Random Harry Potter Facts. Leave one in your review if you want me to include it!**

**Random Harry Potter Fact #1:**** JK Rowling has stated that Lord Voldemort is pronounced without the "t".**


	13. Nellie Angelina Jordan

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 14. I updated so quickly because I didn't want to have people not read my story because there were 13 chapters in it! Not that I'm superstitious or anything, but I know that some people out there are. So, here you have it, chapter 14!**

**Disclaimer: The plot belongs to JK Rowling. Nellie belongs to alohamora080.**

_Nellie Angelina Jordan- September 1, 2015_

The thick crowd of first years blocked Nellie from reaching the oak doors, so she eventually stopped trying. All she wanted to do was to get in a good position for her prank, but to no avail. Alas, she might not even be able to pull it off, not under the careful eye of the various staff members of Hogwarts. If only Fred was here, he would be able to figure out a solution to this problem, but Fred was a year younger than her. All Nellie wanted was to make her father proud, and she feared that if she didn't pull a prank in the first couple minutes that she was at Hogwarts, it would cause him to disown her.

Nellie's father is Lee Jordan, best friend of George Weasley and the late Fred Weasley. He now worked in Fred and Ron's stead at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with George, and him, his wife, and his daughter lived in one of the two flats above the store. Nellie's mother is Alicia Spinnet. So, naturally, with a mother like Alicia one would have to be an outstanding Chaser, like Nellie is.

She could outfly seventh years on any of the house teams, but first years weren't allowed their own brooms. Her father had been all for smuggling Nellie in a broom, but Alicia had been adamant in her response of "no", so Lee didn't push his buttons. Nellie often swore to Fred and Roxanne that Lee was secretly afraid of Alicia, and Fred and Roxy often agreed, nodding their head violently.

So when the oak doors opened for the first years to proceed into the Great Hall, Nellie didn't care who she pushed and shoved, not pausing to think about who she was knocking rudely out of the way. She needed to get to the front in order to make her father proud. Finally, when she reached the front of the large group, she paused to walk normally.

Nellie could feel the gaze of all the Hogwarts teachers on her, especially those of the teachers that had taught her mother and father too. They were undoubtedly wondering whether she was more like her mother or father. Nellie smirked. _They're about to find it out for themselves, _she thought.

For Nellie, she did not share the worry that every other kid in her near vicinity was feeling: What house she would be in. For one, Nellie knew what house she would be in: Gryffindor. There was no doubt about it; Nellie was as brave as her parents, if not more so. She was daring, had a lot of bravery, and was very strong-willed. She always spoke her mind. To Nellie, these were the traits most valued in a human being, permitting them to go as far as possible. This was why she wanted, without a sliver of uncertainness, to be placed in Gryffindor. It was her life's dream.

The first years had reached the front of the Great Hall. _It's now or never, _Nellie thought as Neville began calling out names. Quickly, it seemed to Nellie, he reached hers. "Jordan, Nellie!"

She proceeded up to the hat with surprising speed and confidence, pausing only to straighten her robes before sitting down and placing the hat on her dark brown hair. _Please put me in Gryffindor, _she thought instantaneously.

"Oh, sure now, are we?" the hat said, causing Nellie to almost jump out of the chair.

_Yeah. You got a problem with that? _Nellie added, trying to cover up her momentary weakness.

"My, my, an attitude, I see," the hat added conversationally. "You would do well in Slytherin, my friend…"

_No! _Nellie all-but shouted out. _Put me anywhere, just not Slytherin! I'll do anything! My parents would disown me if I was put into Slytherin, me, their only child, and a daughter no less! _

The hat sighed. "Very well, if you're absolutely certain. Better be… GRYFFINDOR!"

Nellie almost collapsed on the stool with relief but didn't and, placing the hat on the stool as she rose, she pulled a couple of Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-bangs out of her pocket. The cheering stopped abruptly as she proceeded to the middle of the staff table. Holding the fireworks high above her head, she lit them, and instantly thousands of mini-fireworks shot from her hands, traveling all over the Great Hall. There were shouts of laughter, insane cheering, and some screaming as a particularly large dragon chased after a group of seventh year Ravenclaw girls.

With a grin, Nellie looked to the staff table to see the reactions of her first prank of the school year. Shockingly, Professor McGonagall was smiling broadly and just shaking her head, whilst the other teachers were trying frantically to stop the fireworks. Laughing inwardly to herself, Nellie joined the rowdy Gryffindor table, and within the first few days had earned herself the title of "Biggest Trouble-Maker To Ever Set Foot In These Halls", second only to her father and the Weasley twins. Nellie had finally earned her father's blessing.

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**Random Harry Potter Fact #2:**** Over the course of the Harry Potter movies, six actors have played Voldemort.**


	14. Samuel Chandler Corner

**A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers out there! I really appreciate all your support for this story! I love you!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the plot. Samuel is owned by alohamora080.**

_Samuel Chandler Corner- September 1, 2016_

A tall brown-haired boy was standing near the back of the group of first years. He looked over to where the majority of them stood, and glared at the three kids in the middle. They didn't see it, of course, but he was angry. Samuel knew who they were: James Potter, Fred Weasley, and Dominique Weasley, children of Harry Potter and the infamous Weasleys.

Samuel had always been jealous of anyone who got more attention than he did himself. He didn't receive that much love at his house, mainly from his father, Michael Corner. His father was a workaholic, so Samuel hardly saw any of him. Michael had wanted to work more because he had grown up in poverty, and he didn't want his son to feel the same way, so that led to an attention-deprived boy. However, Samuel got a fair amount of attention from his mother, but he still craved some from his father.

By this point, Professor Longbottom had arrived in the Entrance Hall and was shepherding the students into the Great Hall. Samuel followed suit, keeping his eyes on the three soon-to-be troublemakers. It was hard to do so once they had entered the Great Hall, for all of the older students were staring at them, and it led to an awkward couple of minutes.

Samuel put his head down and tried to relax, thinking to himself, _It's okay, Samuel, you'll do fine…_ but to no avail. The stares kept penetrating his focus, and he felt as if ants were crawling in his robes when he was stared at. From the corner of his eye, Samuel could see kids craning their necks to stare at him, never pausing to think about how he must feel from their constant gawking. Anger boiled threateningly in his stomach, and he thought indignantly, _They must not think I belong! _

And he didn't belong. Most of the kids (well, as far as Samuel could see) had cut their hair short. The one exception to this rule was the Potter boy, who had unnaturally untidy black hair that stuck up all over the place. Samuel's hair was down to his shoulders and raggedly cut, so it was uneven all around. It didn't look good, unlike the Potter boy's, so people were obviously making fun of him. However, contrary to popular belief, Samuel didn't care, much due to the fact that he had been sent to a Muggle school and had been called many worse things. Samuel smirked at this thought. _The Muggles do know some, uh, very _colorful _language…_

Professor Longbottom had unrolled a scroll. Clearing his throat, he began, and the older students quieted down and shifted into a position where they could listen. "When I read your name, please place the hat on your head and wait for it to call out your house. When it does, you will proceed to that house's table. Andrews, Tyler!"

Samuel watched as a scrawny-looking boy walked up to the hat and placed it on his head. He had glasses and mousy brown hair, and had that kind of quirky attitude about him that one would normally be wary about. When the hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" Samuel gave a start of surprise.

That was the house that he had always wanted to be in, and Tyler didn't look brave at all. Samuel had always associated that house with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, not the type that Tyler seemed to be. Something was very fishy about that sorting hat.

All too soon, Professor Longbottom was shouting, "Corner, Samuel!" Gulping, Samuel ran up to the hat and placed it on top of his brown head.

"Oh, you're Michael Corner's son? You know, he was a player during his time at Hogwarts. I wonder if you'll be the same?" a voice said in his ear.

Samuel jumped. _Um, well, I don't like girls! They carry disease! _

The hat chuckled. "I suggest you keep that way of thinking, son. The more you avoid a broken heart, the better. Now, where to sort you…"

Samuel shrugged. _I want to be in Gryffindor._

The hat sighed. "Alas, Samuel, I don't think that that is the right fit for you. Definitely not Hufflepuff, that house does _not _work for you. Not Slytherin, you're not mean. Well, Gryffindor I think should be outlawed. Your strongest quality is your brains."

Samuel was beginning to panic. _What? You've got it all wrong! I'm Gryffindor, I tell you, Gryffindor! _

"I don't think so. Well, that being said… RAVENCLAW!"

Samuel muttered a curse word so bad that it would've made his mother wash his mouth out with soap, but it would've made his Muggle tormentors squeal with joy. He hopped off the stool bad-temperedly and made his way over to the Ravenclaw table, muttering under his breath.

Over the next few days, Samuel began to realize that Ravenclaw was really were he belonged, and throughout the rest of his Hogwarts days he showered that house in glory.

**A/N: REVIEW please!**

**Random Harry Potter Fact #3:**** Hermione's name was almost "Hermione Puckle".**


	15. William Finley Davies

**A/N: Hi there. Sorry for the delay in my update. I've just been so busy, and I've kind of been suffering from writer's block (nasty disease, wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy). Anywhoo, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Plot is Rowling's. William is alohamora080's.**

_William Finley Davies- September 1, 2016_

A tall, handsome young lad stood by the large group of first years, quietly observing. He had dark brown hair that was cut closely to his head, warm brown eyes, and dimples that flared up whenever he smiled charmingly at one of the girls. Young William had eyes for only one girl, however: Dominique Weasley. She was standing next to her cousins, Fred Weasley and James Potter, and William couldn't help feeling a tinge of envy. They got to know her, talk to her, laugh with her. All he got to do was gawk at her, open-mouthed.

The redhead cousin, Fred, seemed to sense William's eyes on Dominique, for he turned and looked in William's direction. Unconsciously, or so it seemed, he put an arm protectively around her. William continued to stare as Dominique shoved Fred off of her, but he gulped when Fred glared at him. It seemed that Fred was saying, _If she does go out with you, take good care of her, or else. _

Finally, their eye contact was broken by the teacher walking into their midst. William knew him to be Professor Longbottom, one of the saviors of the wizarding world and one of Harry Potter's best friends. By the way his eyes searched the first years anxiously, William could gather that one of his children was starting this year. Seemingly satisfied, Professor Longbottom said, "I would like you all to follow me into the Great Hall, and we will begin the Sorting Ceremony momentarily." Everyone began the frantic jostling for position, and William was fairly pleased with himself when he found out that he was right behind Dominique.

He grinned, and said, "Hi, I'm William."

She turned and, seeing his extended hand, took it and shook, making his whole body bubble with warmth. "Hey, I'm Dominique. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," he told her, and when she pulled away William was slightly disappointed because their brief connection was broken. She began speaking to Fred and James again in hushed tones, and William recalled briefly what his father had told him about the Weasley-Potter clan. _"They're dangerous troublemakers, they are. Always up to some prank or way to get attention." _William wondered what his father would say if he returned home and told him that he fancied Dominique Weasley.

His father, Roger Davies, would probably scoff and say, _"There's plenty of other girls to fawn over. Better not spend all your time on Weasley." _His mother, Penelope Davies (née Clearwater), would probably laugh and say, _"It must run in your blood." _William, of course, knew what his mother was talking about when she made this statement. She had gone out with Percy Weasley in her Hogwarts days, so she would find it highly amusing if her only child followed in her footsteps.

Professor Longbottom finally reached the front of the hall with the students in tow. Pulling out a scroll, he explained, "When I read your name, please place the hat on your head and wait for it to call out your house. When it does, you will proceed to that house's table. Andrews, Tyler!" The hat barely sat on his head before proclaiming him a Gryffindor.

A couple more names were called, and then _he _was called. Man, how William hated having a last name early in the alphabet. "Davies, William!" With a shock, he realized that he had never really thought about what house he wanted to be in before. _Well, it's now or never, _he thought as he placed the hat on top of his dark brown head.

"Hello, nice to meet you, William," a voice said in his ear.

William nearly jumped out of his seat. _Y-You _talk_?_

The hat grunted in response before saying, "So, given any thought to what house you want to be in?"

Regaining his composure, William thought, _I dunno. I guess I've never really thought about it before. My parents were both in Ravenclaw, which you said in your song was the house for brains. Gryffindor would be cool, I think, but Ravenclaw would be okay too. _

The hat sighed. "Undecided, are we? Well, it's lucky for you, because you are an incredibly easy one to sort. I've never _seen _as many brains as you have in any other eleven-year-old. That being said… RAVENCLAW!"

William smiled, took off the hat, and proceeded to his new table. The kids there patted him enthusiastically on the back, and then went back to their books. William resumed watching the sorting. When it was all over, William smiled to himself and, pulling out a book, began to realize how alike him and his housemates were. Suddenly, it didn't matter anymore that Dominique had been sorted into a different house. What mattered most were the friends he had, and the Ravenclaw pride that he possessed.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Think I suck? LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Random Harry Potter Fact #4:**** The least financially successful Harry Potter film made $90 million more than the most successful Twilight movie. **


	16. Alice Augusta Longbottom

**A/N: Hi. Here's chapter 17, and we're getting closer to the canon kids now! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the plot. And, um, who made Alice? I guess JK and alohamora080 can have joint ownership of her.**

_Alice Augusta Longbottom- September 1, 2016_

The boats lightly hit the dock, and the first years scrambled out quickly. One, and small girl with a slightly pudgy face and long light brown hair, had been turning slightly green on the journey to Hogwarts. She had been in a boat with three of her friends, James Potter, Dominique Weasley, and Fred Weasley. They had just been laughing at a joke James had told, and at the thought of his name Alice felt a stubborn blush begin to creep up her neck. She couldn't shake the feeling, and wondered with a sly smile what her father would say if he knew that she fancied James. Of course, he is friends with James's dad, so it wouldn't be that awkward.

Which reminded her, as they proceeded up to the oak doors, that she would be seeing her father soon now anyway. It was going to be weird for Alice, walking into Herbology and calling her father 'Professor Longbottom', but she supposed that she'd get over it.

The first years stopped at the door, and Alice was so lost in thought that she bumped into the kid in front of her, who just happened to be James. He steadied her with his hand on her arm, and Alice felt the blush steadily returning, so she fought to keep it off her face. They were broken from their trance by the sound of footfalls leading toward them from down the hall. Her father entered the light, carrying with him the tattered old Sorting Hat and a stool. His brown eyes searched the crowd until he found her blue ones, and he gave her a reassuring smile. She grinned back, trying to show him how happy she was to finally be attending.

Her dad was saying something, but then the doors opened and the group began to walk again. Alice found herself next to James, which suited her nicely, and they were right in front of Fred and Dominique. As they walked up the seemingly endless Hall, Alice's thoughts turned to what house she would care to be in.

Her first answer was any house but Slytherin, but somehow that didn't seem right. She could very well end up in Slytherin, and then she would have only thought the bad things about Slytherin. Alice was a very happy and loyal person, so she figured that she could very easily be a Hufflepuff. Also, she liked to think of herself as smart, so Ravenclaw would fit too. Lastly, she considered herself to be brave like her dad, so Gryffindor might work as well. Alice couldn't make up her mind.

She wished that she were as sure of herself as her brother and sister. Frank and Kristen had known exactly what house they had wanted to be in since they had known about Hogwarts. It was always Alice who was the wishy-washy one. Frank had wanted to be in Hufflepuff his whole life, and Kristen had wanted to be in Ravenclaw. This led to some arguing amongst them, but not much. It was for this reason that Alice hadn't chosen what house she wanted to be in. If it was one of the houses favored by one of her siblings, it would seem like she was choosing sides.

Alice was one to avoid confrontation at all costs, so she never really stuck up for herself. Her mother, Hannah Longbottom (née Abbott) had always said that she should stick up for herself more, become more outgoing. Her father, Neville Longbottom, on the other hand just laughed and said that she was just like he had been, which didn't reassure Alice one bit. She was jolted out of her thoughts by "Longbottom, Alice!" being shouted across the hall by her father.

Alice quickly ran up without sparing so much as a glance for James, and placed the hat on her head. "Hmm, quite a difficult sort, I see," a voice whispered in her ear.

Alice jumped. _You talk? _

"Yes, I talk," the hat groaned. "I see you do, too. Quite a remarkable world, isn't it, when everyone can talk? Spectacular!" the hat added sarcastically.

Alice sighed. _Can we just get on with my sorting? I kind of wish the rumors were true, and we really _did _get to fight a troll. I'd rather do that than sit here with a sarcastic hat._

The hat chuckled. "That was a very Gryffindor-like answer, Miss Longbottom. Is that where you would like to go, I suppose, with a father like yours?"

_To tell you the truth, I don't know _where _I want to go. Just put me wherever. Although, I think that if I _did _fight a troll, I'd get in Gryffindor for sure._

"I think so, too. With bravery like that, there's only one place for you… GRYFFINDOR!"

Alice took the hat off quickly and handed it to her father, looking up into his eyes. She was surprised to see that they were moist. "I'm proud of you, Alice," he whispered.

She smiled and said, "I know, Dad." Alice finally proceeded to the cheering Gryffindor table, head still abuzz with relief at making it in Gryffindor.

**A/N: Review please!**

**Random Harry Potter Fact #5:**** In the Spanish translations of the Harry Potter books, Neville Longbottom's toad, Trevor, has been translated as a turtle instead of a frog.**

**P.S. I have an obsession with Neville Longbottom, which is why I loved writing this chapter and am jealous of Hannah Abbott for capturing his heart. He should be mine!**


	17. John Justin Macmillan

**A/N: Here's chapter 18! Read this chapter, and the next one is James Sirius Potter! I promise! Oh, and happy Superbowl Sunday! **

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the plot. John is owned by alohamora080.**

_John Justin Macmillan- September 1, 2016_

A short boy with light blonde hair stood facing the oak doors before him. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he would get in Hufflepuff. That was where his older sister, Amelia, was, and both his parents had been Hufflepuffs when they were at Hogwarts. His sister was in her second year at Hogwarts, and had told him not to worry, that the Sorting Hat would definitely put him in Hufflepuff.

And John wasn't worried. He knew that the Sorting Hat would not put him in Slytherin, for he wasn't an evil person. He knew that he wasn't a Ravenclaw, because he had never really been that smart. Neither had his sister, for that matter. He knew that he couldn't be in Gryffindor, for he was scared of almost everything that he came across. Which was why, he was excited for his seemingly two-second sorting.

John was scared out of his thoughts by the sound of feet running down the hall toward them. It was Neville Longbottom, his sister's godfather. John knew that Alice was starting this year, but he wasn't at all surprised that she had decided to sit with James, Fred, and Dominique. They were more her friends than he was. Finally, Neville led the group of first years into the Great Hall behind him. John found himself next to William Davies, who was obviously fawning over Dominique. Her and Fred were in front of them, and Alice and James were in front of them.

As he proceeded into the Great Hall, his green eyes filled with wonder. Four long tables sat in the hall, all filled to the brim with students. On the far left, a long table was covered in green and silver. Slytherins. At the table next to them, the students were clad in blue and white. Ravenclaws. The next table over was covered in black and yellow, John's future housemates. Hufflepuffs. And finally, on the far right lay a table completely consumed in scarlet and gold. Gryffindors.

At the Hufflepuff table, John saw his sister waving frantically in his direction, mouthing, _I've saved you a seat! _He grinned and her and waved, before turning to look around. Sitting at the Gryffindor table was a proud fourth-year boy that John knew very well: Gabriel Ernest Finch-Fletchley, the only child of his godparents, Justin and Megan Finch-Fletchley. The funny thing about this was, they both had been named after their godfathers, well, at least in the middle name. Seemingly catching him staring, Gabriel turned around and waved at John before returning once more to talk to his friends.

Finally, the students had reached the end of the hall; before them now stood the High Table. John saw Headmistress Pomona Sprout sitting in the high-backed chair in the center of the table. On her immediate left was an empty seat, which John knew to be reserved for Deputy Headmaster Neville Longbottom. On her immediate right was a seat with a very old lady sitting in it: Minerva McGonagall. She had been Headmistress for a long time, but had resigned and now just lived at the castle.

Jolting John out of his thoughts, Neville Longbottom pulled a scroll out from under his robes. Reading off of it, he said, "When I read your name, please place the hat on your head and wait for it to call out your house. When it does, you will proceed to that house's table. Andrews, Tyler!" The hat barely touched his scalp before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!"

John zoned out quickly before realizing that his name was being called only fifteen minutes later. "Macmillan, John!" He walked cautiously up to the Sorting Hat, remembering only now what his sister had told him about the mysterious article of clothing: _It talks to you. _

_Great, just great, _John thought as he placed the tattered old hat on his head. _Just what I need: another stupid article of clothing deciding my fate. All I need now is the Scarf of Sexual Preference and my day will be perfect, _he added sarcastically.

"Hey, hurtful! Those Muggles got it all wrong, a hat can't fall in love!" a voice said indignantly.

Even though John was expecting it, he jumped. _Just go ahead and put me in Hufflepuff, I know it's where I belong._

The hat sighed. "It's the same every year: Put me wherever, I know that's where I belong! The thing is, kid, they're usually never right. Now, I sorted your sister last year, and she was obviously a Hufflepuff, but I'm not so sure about you…"

_Well, I don't belong anywhere else! You said in your song-_

"Finally, someone who listens to my song! I was beginning to wonder whether I should stop making them all together, because no one ever listens to them. Well, you _do _belong somewhere else, I'm afraid. Someplace that I know you've ruled out completely…"

_Please don't say Slytherin! And I'm not brave or smart either, so you must be out of your mind! _

"You're braver than you think, John… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last word to the whole hall.

John took off the hat and sat down at the Gryffindor table. His sister looked like she had been slapped in the face, and John felt that way as well. It was all washed away, however, when Gabriel slapped him on the back in congratulations and his parents sent him a letter the next day saying how proud they were of him. _This won't be that bad of seven years, _John mused in the days that followed.

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**Random Harry Potter Fact #6:**** Dumbledore is an early modern English word for "Bumblebee".**


	18. James Sirius Potter

**A/N: Here it is! James's chapter, finally!**

**Disclaimer: Everything is JK Rowling's. I own nothing.**

_James Sirius Potter- September 1, 2016_

A tall boy with messy black hair stood in the center of a group of admirers. They were all staring at him with adoring looks in their eyes, and it was starting to get annoying for James. The only people he really wanted by him right now were Fred, Alice, and Dominique. He only wanted to talk to Fred and Dominique, actually, but he wanted Alice to be around for another reason: _He fancied her. _Really, it had been Fred to realize this, as he had been the one to see James staring, open-mouthed, at Alice on the train. However, James couldn't help himself from admitting that Fred was right: _He did fancy Alice. _

James pushed his taped glasses farther up his nose to prevent them from falling off and turned quickly to Fred and Dominique. "I think we should let them off right when we're all sitting at the Gryffindor Table. And since Fred's the last one to be sorted, we don't have to worry about disrupting anything," he whispered.

Dominique looked at him skeptically. "Since when have _you _cared about disrupting anything? And I hope you realize that this is _assuming _that we all get in Gryffindor. What if we end up anywhere different?"

Fred sighed. "Still worried about that, are you? Look, all of us know that we're gonna get Gryffindor, so let's just stop being Doubty Thomas, okay? Seriously…" he turned to James. "She's starting to get me down," he muttered with a knowing glance in the direction of Dominique. James nodded toward him empathetically, as if knowing exactly how he felt.

James knew that Dominique would get in Gryffindor. She needed to stop worrying about where the hat would put her, and what her parents would say when she got there. _I mean, _he mused, _even if she _did _get into Slytherin, her dad wouldn't care. Look how he still loves Victoire, _James added, thinking at once of his sixteen-year-old cousin, and Dominique's older sister.

Neville appeared after a couple more minutes, and led the anxious first years into the hall. James was filled with wonder, and thought quickly of what his little brother and sister would say. Ten-year-old Al would most certainly scoff and say, _Dad told me it was much bigger, you must not be telling me correctly! _However, eight-year-old Lily's blue eyes would sparkle and she would say, _Wow! Did the Great Hall serve mac-n-cheese as good as Mom's? _James's hazel eyes filled with laughter as he imagined the reactions of his siblings, and the group soon reached the front of the hall.

Neville was saying something, but James was hardly paying attention. He was busy shooting annoyed looks at Fred, as if saying, _Hurry it up all ready! _Dominique turned to stare at the two of them, and James took his opening. "Hey," he whispered, causing a couple of the kids near them to turn curiously in their direction. "Looks like the Gryffindor Table has saved us some seats…"

He ducked quickly before Dominique could hit him atop the head before freezing as Neville called, "Potter, James!" The whole hall seemed to freeze along with James, and all the talking ceased. He had known to expect this, of course, but he hadn't known it would be this extreme. Steeling himself, he walked quickly to Neville and placed the hat on his messy head.

_Look, I know Gryffindor's where I belong, so let's just hurry this up already, _he thought instantaneously.

"My, my," a voice said in James's ear. "I was really expecting something different…"

James was beginning to grow panicked. _What do you mean?_

"You weren't nearly as hard as your father to sort… GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted it to the hall, and James nearly fell off the stool, relief flooding through his veins. He went to sit down at the Gryffindor Table, which was shaking with the amount of applause James was receiving. However, James was only interested in the sorting of his two cousins. Once they had joined him, however, he shouted, "NOW!" at the top of his lungs.

As one, the three of them lit the fireworks in their pockets. Flaming blue flew out of all of their pockets, and the fireworks spelled out the words, Hello there, Minnie, nice to meet you. A sprout of orange burst from James's pocket, spelling, I'm James. He waved excitedly in the direction of the High Table, trying to see their expressions, but to know avail. Green burst from Fred's pocket, spelling out, I'm Fred. He mirrored James and waved just as excitedly, even going as far as to stand up on the bench. Lastly, purple fireworks shot out of Dominique's pocket, spelling, And I'm Dominique!

The last part of their prank was upon them now, the part that James had been looking forward too the most. "AND WE'RE THE NEXT GENERATION OF THE MARAUDERS!" the three of them shouted together. They took a bow, thunderous applause greeted James's ears, and he grinned in spite of himself. Anxiously, the three of them looked up at the High Table. To the shock of all, Minerva McGonagall was clearly shaking with laughter.

James had made his father, grandfather, and father's godfather proud. From that day forward, James, Fred, and Dominique were known as the new Marauders, and became the most fun-loving Gryffindors of their generation.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I think this is my favorite chapter so far, so please review!**

**Random Harry Potter Fact #7:**** Voldemort means "flight of death" in French.**


	19. Dominique Gabrielle Weasley

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! In honor of the Superbowl, I'm trying to write a lot today. (Hence the fact that I wrote two chapters already…)**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything.**

_Dominique Gabrielle Weasley- September 1, 2016_

The red-haired girl standing next to her equally red-haired cousin and her black-haired cousin flipped her waist-length hair over her shoulders. She almost laughed at the gaping expressions of many of the boys in her near vicinity and turned wickedly to face her two cousins and Alice Longbottom, whom James had insisted sit with them in the train. _He can be such an arse sometimes, _Dominique thought, grinning in spite of herself. The boys' mouths were now hanging completely open and Dom turned, exasperated, to mutter to her cousins and Alice, "Curse these Veela genes…"

They laughed, but she could tell what they were all thinking: _If only she was more like Victoire. _Victoire, Victoire, Victoire. That was all she ever heard at home, and most certainly all she was ever going to hear here. Her sister, the I-got-all-Outstandings-in-my-O.W.L.s. Otherwise known as Miss Perfect to Dom. If only she was as smart, or as nice, or as _something _as her sister. Dom was constantly compared to her at home, by her mother, her father, her grandmother, her aunts, her uncles, her grandfather, and her cousins. The only people who didn't compare her to Victoire were her little brother, Louis, James, Fred, and her Uncle Ron, who seemed to know what it felt like to be unfairly compared.

Her, James, and Fred engaged in a conversation about their prank, but she wasn't really into it. She was busy feeling as if someone was staring at her, but the second she turned around, the feeling vanished. For the longest time, she couldn't shake it, but then Neville walked up to the group of them. Quickly, he ushered them into the Great Hall, and they began the long walk of shame down to the High Table.

The second Dom entered the spotlight, she gulped. It was so _beautiful. _Unfortunately, before she could fully enjoy the view she got the sensation that someone was watching her once more. Turning around, she spotted an outstretched hand. "Hi, I'm William," the boy said, and Dominique looked for the first time into his face. He was gorgeous, with his short dark brown hair and charming brown eyes that sparkled when he looked at her. His smile seemed to warm her from the inside out, and she found a steady blush rising in her freckled cheeks.

Dominique fought to keep her voice steady as she replied, "Hey, I'm Dominique. Nice to meet you." She knew at once that she'd fallen for him, and couldn't stop the shudder that passed through her body when she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too," he said, and they broke apart. As Dom turned back around, she couldn't stop grinning to herself. Fred was on her immediately.

"What? What did he do?" he asked frantically, but Dom only shook her head before looking stubbornly away. Where she looked, however, was not at all comforting. It just so happened to be where her sixteen-year-old sister was sitting, chatting loudly with her friends. Although, it seemed to Dominique that she had not missed the little exchange with William, for she winked in Dom's direction.

Neville was reading off a scroll, listing off a bunch of random names. Dom heard the hat shout out "HUFFLEPUFF!" a couple of times, and the other houses seemed to vary more consistently. Now was time to worry about her own house.

Dominique wanted beyond belief to be in Gryffindor with her cousins, but she knew she wasn't good enough. With cunning like hers, she was sure to end up in Slytherin. She _did not _want to be in Slytherin, more than anything in the world. Even _Hufflepuff _wasn't as bad as getting in Slytherin, but there she'd be compared more than she could bear to Victoire. It was, as her father said, her sister's house. Ravenclaw didn't seem half-bad to Dom, but she would love to be in Gryffindor. All too soon, her cousin's name was called. "Potter, James!" In not even the blink of an eye, he was proclaimed a Gryffindor. Dom zoned back out again.

It wasn't long before her name was called out. "Weasley, Dominique!" Dom quickly walked up to the stool, but not without pausing to look back at Fred first, who was now standing very awkwardly by himself. He mouthed, _You'll be okay, _which gave her the strength to keep going.

Dom placed the hat down on her fiery red head, and thought, _Please don't put me in Slytherin, even though I know that's where I belong. _

"And why do you say that?" a voice asked in her ear. Dom jumped, but didn't think anything. "So, you think you belong in Slytherin, eh? I'll admit it, you do have a fair bit of cunning in you… But what's this? A mischievous streak? I do hope you're not planning on helping that cousin of yours, what was his name? James?"

Dominique grinned. _You've got one thing right. Him, Fred, and I are going to light them together. _She fingered the fireworks in her pocket.

"Well, your loyalty is very strong as well, same with your intelligence. You're very brave as well. You know, Dominique, I think you could go for any house. What's your preference?"

_I-I get to choose? _

"Well, ultimately it's my decision, but you get a say. Now, where do you want to go?" the hat insisted.

_Well, I guess Gryffindor with James… If I went to Hufflepuff I'd just get compared to Vic more… Yeah, it's gotta be Gryffindor, _she decided.

"My thoughts exactly… GRYFFINDOR!"

Dominique smiled widely and took her seat next to James. When Fred joined them moments later, and James shouted "NOW!" Dom couldn't help but think, _We've just earned ourselves the first detention of the school year, _as she lit the fireworks in her pocket.

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**Random Harry Potter Fact #8:**** JK Rowling is the first person to become a billionaire by writing books.**


	20. Fred Lee Weasley

**A/N: Enjoy, and please don't favorite without reviewing! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything.**

_Fred Lee Weasley- September 1, 2016_

Fred grinned as all the people in the Entrance Hall simultaneously turned to stare at him, James, and Dominique. "Comes from being famous," he muttered to them, beginning to strut. Dominique shoved him roughly, shooting him a foul look. "What?" he asked, looking into her face with genuine shock on his. She continued to ignore him. Turning to James now, he looked even more incredulous.

James just shrugged, saying, "She's a girl, mate. Whatcha gonna do?" Fred grinned, turning once more to the people surrounding them. He couldn't wait to see their faces after him, Dominique, and James let off their fireworks. _Can't wait to make my father proud, _Fred thought, smiling even more widely.

And he would make George Weasley proud. Ever since the birth of Fred, George had been training him to be an ultimate prankster, even better than George himself. Heck, George even wanted to make him better than the _Marauders. _James had been trained too, and Dominique, whenever she was over, which wasn't as often as James. James and Fred had been joined at the hip since birth, and had practically grown up at each other's house. They had begged George for a prank supply for the first day of school, and he had been only too happy to supply one. That was why, when everyone else was busy hugging their parents goodbye, George shoved each of the three of them a set of fireworks.

Returning to real life, Fred fingered the fireworks in his pocket, thinking hard. _What if we get expelled? Nah, they didn't expel Dad, and he did many worse things than this… But just say-? No, you're being stupid, Fred, _he argued with himself. He was pulled from his thoughts by the feeling of being watched. Turning slowly on the spot, he caught the eye of the Davies boy, who was staring avidly at Dominique. Fred glared at him, and put an arm protectively around his cousin. She shoved him roughly off, but he didn't care. Fred had made his point, and with satisfaction he watched as the Davies boy gulped uncomfortably.

Suddenly, James turned to face Fred and Dominique. "I think we should let them off right when we're all sitting at the Gryffindor Table. And since Fred's the last one to be sorted, we don't have to worry about disrupting anything," he whispered.

Dominique sniffed indignantly. "Since when have _you _cared about disrupting anything?" Fred was on the point of taking her side until she added, "And I hope you realize that this is _assuming _that we all get in Gryffindor. What if we end up anywhere different?"

Fred rolled his blue eyes, ran a hand through his vivid red hair, and sighed. "Still worried about that, are you? Look, all of us know that we're gonna get Gryffindor, so let's just stop being Doubty Thomas, okay? Seriously…" He looked at James meaningfully and added in an undertone, "She's starting to get me down." James nodded.

Finally, Neville arrived in the Entrance Hall and led the students into the Great Hall. Fred had never been so amazed. He couldn't comprehend what he was seeing, and before he knew it they had reached the front. Neville was saying something, but Fred wasn't really paying attention. It wasn't until "Potter, James!" was called that he actually snapped to attention.

Quickly, and without thinking (or so it seemed to Fred), the Sorting Hat belted out, "GRYFFINDOR!" James took off the hat, shot a relieved look in Fred's direction, and bolted to the Gryffindor table. Fred zoned out once more.

Finally, Fred realized that it was just him and Dominique left to be sorted. He listened as "Weasley, Dominique!" was shouted across the Great Hall, and his cousin walked slowly up to the tattered old hat. Now Fred was left standing awkwardly alone for a minute or two before the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

He cheered loudly, and right when she seated herself next to James, his name was called. "Weasley, Fred!" Fred walked nervously up to the hat, took it from Neville, and sat down on the stool.

"Oh, another Weasley… Very interesting. I see that you're a child of George and Angelina, you know, George really was a prankster in his time here," a voice said.

Fred jumped. _Uh, yeah, he told me. _Regaining his courage, he added, _And I'm gonna be just like him! _

The hat chuckled. "Well, I do see a prankster in you. Sadly, like your cousin James, your sorting poses little a problem… GRYFFINDOR!"

Fred grinned, gave the hat back to Neville, and ran down to the Gryffindor table right away. He sat down on James's other side and was about to devour his food when James screamed, "NOW!" Fred fumbled with his fireworks, scrambling to light them, and only just managing to do so in time, blushing profusely as he did so. He made George proud all right, but proved to be a disgrace to his mother, who felt like she had two boys on her hands.

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**Random Harry Potter Fact #9:**** The actress who played Moaning Myrtle is actually 37 years old and is the oldest actress to portray a Hogwarts student. **


	21. Daniel Dirk Thomas

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, guys. I really hope that people review for this one, because people haven't been reviewing for the last couple of chapters. On that note, here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the plot. Daniel is alohamora080's.**

_Daniel Dirk Thomas- September 1, 2017_

A young boy with coffee-colored skin looked up curiously from his book. The book was titled, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. _Daniel was just at the part in which his father, Dean Thomas, had made an appearance with two goblins and two grown men. Dean was seventeen. Of course, Daniel had been told this story many of times growing up. That was his father's favorite bedtime story, which Daniel had named _Harry Potter Saves the Wizarding World. _It wasn't the best bedtime story when he was a five-year-old, what with all the dying, but Daniel had grown to appreciate it throughout the years and as he got older.

Daniel began to survey the room. His big brown eyes saw many people. Most notable of them was the second son of Harry Potter, Albus Potter. He looked exactly like Harry, with his messy black hair, glasses, and green eyes. The only thing different was that he didn't have the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. He also looked like his brother, James, but they had different colored eyes. Next to him was his cousin Rose Weasley, who had red hair, blue eyes, and freckles. Surprisingly, next to her was Scorpius Malfoy, who looked exactly like his father with his white-blond hair, pale skin, and pointed features. The only thing different was that his eyes were brown like his mother's.

Daniel looked once again down at his book, thinking so much now that he couldn't concentrate fully. _How am I _ever _to get noticed when I'm in the same year as this lot? _He thought, chewing on his lower lip. Quickly, Professor Longbottom swept into the room. "Hello, kids," he greeted them, his dark brown eyes twinkling. His son, Frank, was starting that year as well. "In a moment I will lead you forward to get sorted into your houses. For those of you that do not know, the houses are called Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each of those has turned out good and bad wizards, and each of those will be welcoming to you. Now, follow me." They did as he asked.

Daniel was awed the second that he set foot in the Great Hall, and he couldn't think of what to look at first. Rose Weasley was walking next to her cousin, Molly Weasley, and Daniel heard her saying, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, so there really _is _a ceiling." Daniel looked up to see what she was talking about and was instantly overwhelmed. The ceiling _did _indeed look like the sky, and Daniel was unsure if Rose was actually right. Maybe there _wasn't _a ceiling, and it was really just open to the sky. That got Daniel wondering about what they did when it was raining.

Finally, the group reached the front of the hall. Professor Longbottom said, "When I call your name, place the hat on your head and it will sort you." After the general instructions, Daniel zoned out.

He began to wonder about what house would soon become his. _At least I don't have to worry about Slytherin, _Daniel thought wryly. His parents had always said that there was no was that he would be placed in Slytherin. Daniel didn't think his house would be Hufflepuff either. That left Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Daniel's mother, Parvati Thomas (née Patil) had often showered Gryffindor with praise, as that had been the house that her and her husband, Dean Thomas, had been in whilst at Hogwarts. Daniel felt a slight inclination toward Ravenclaw, however, as he was very smart.

"Thomas, Daniel!" pulled him out of his thoughts. Gulping, Daniel walked toward the Sorting Hat, his book still in hand.

_I wonder if this thing talks inside your head, like Dad said it shouted out the name of your house to the whole hall? _Daniel thought quizzically.

"Well, this answers that question, doesn't it?" a voice spoke in his head, but Daniel remained calm.

_Can we speed this up so that I can get back to my book? Dad's in it now, and it's starting to get interesting, _he thought.

The hat chuckled. "Alright. Well, you're not the right fit for Hufflepuff or Slytherin, but you would work for either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Your mother's sister was in Ravenclaw, but both of your parents were in Gryffindor. Which do you prefer to be in?"

Daniel was taken aback. _I get to _choose_?_

"Why, yes, in your case you could go either way…"

_Okay, then, I guess I'll go with Gryffindor. I want to make my parents proud… _he thought.

"I couldn't agree with you more… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted to the whole hall, and Daniel, with his book still in hand, clambered down to the cheering Gryffindor table. He grinned as James Potter and Fred Weasley thumped him on the back, and he instantly felt at home. For once, Daniel had made the right decision and became Head Boy in his seventh year, showering his new house in fame.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please review!**

**Random Harry Potter Fact #10:**** Members of the Order of the Phoenix are the only wizards who know how to communicate using their patronuses. **


	22. Molly Audrey Weasley

**A/N: Let's cut right to the chase.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything.**

_Molly Audrey Weasley- September 1, 2017_

The large group of first years was waiting rather impatiently by the large oak doors. One in particular, a brunette by the name of Molly, was standing inconspicuously by her two cousins. She had her nose buried in a book, and was feverishly turning pages with the blink of an eye. Many onlookers would remark, in the years that followed, how she could have found herself the member of the Weasley family. Her cousins were all loud, sure in what they believed in, and she was just _Molly. _

As she looked intently upon her book, _Standard Book of Spells, Year One, _Molly began reflecting on how she had so often been mistaken for someone other than a Weasley. She was already different, with her brown hair so much like her mother's, but her personality was really the difference. Her grandmother, Nana Molly, had often remarked that she was a lot like Percy, young Molly's father. Molly's Uncle George had said that the likeness between the two of them was scary. Molly wasn't so sure.

She knew that she was a Weasley, as her father was obviously Percy, but she didn't know what to think other than that. This was along Molly's range of thought, meaning that she never made up her mind. Even on the train, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to sit with her cousins, Rose and Albus, after they had decided to sit with that Malfoy boy. She eventually did, however, realizing that the alternative was to sit in a compartment with some other nobodies.

Neville Longbottom rounded the corner shortly and began rattling off instructions, but Molly didn't pay any attention. She was too busy staring at her book, not taking in a word of what she was reading. If only she could be as sure of herself as her sister, Lucy, who was to be entering Hogwarts in two years' time. If only she could be as loud and interesting as her little cousin Lily. If only she could be as _anything _as any member of her family. If only.

They had begun walking into the Great Hall now, and Molly tucked her book carefully under her arm. She began surveying the room with mild curiosity as Rose, walking briskly next to her, explained, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, so there really _is _a ceiling."

Molly nodded quickly, showing that she had heard, before looking toward the Gryffindor table. There, her whole family, except Victoire, was congregated. Dom, Fred, and James had their heads together and were grinning over some plan that was likely to get them detention for at least a month. Victoire was sitting cautiously at the Hufflepuff table, chatting amiably with some of her fellow seventh-year friends. Molly couldn't wait until she got her sorting over with, and then she could relax.

Finally, the first years had reached the front of the hall. Neville was saying something up ahead, and then he shouted out, "Ackerly, Tegan!" A small, blond-haired girl walked up to the hat and placed it upon her head, where it shouted, without a moment's hesitation, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Slowly, the kids trickled down to their houses, and finally only Molly and Rose were left. "Weasley, Molly!" With a growing trepidation, Molly tiptoed down to the Sorting Hat.

She placed the hat on her trembling brown head and sat down cautiously on the stool. _Please pick a house, please pick a house, _she thought quickly, finally letting the worry unleash itself.

"I always pick a house," a voice exclaimed in her ear. Molly jumped and began breathing heavily.

_Dad didn't say you were going to scare me like that! _She exclaimed indignantly.

The hat chuckled. "Now, down to your sorting… I sense a lot of traits in you, young Molly Weasley… Where to put you is the question now," the hat stated softly.

_I just knew that you weren't going to put me anywhere, _Molly thought sadly, stating what, to her, was an obvious fact.

"Why is that, Miss Weasley?" the hat inquired.

_I'm not truly a Weasley. I don't belong anywhere. I… _the thought was trying to force itself out, but to no avail.

"What, Miss Weasley?" the hat prompted kindly.

_I'm a nobody, _she relented.

The hat sighed. "You couldn't get much farther from the truth, Molly. I find that you are very much a _somebody… _GRYFFINDOR!"

Molly sighed happily, almost falling off her chair with relief. When she stepped down from the stool, clambering excitedly over to the Gryffindor table, her eyes looked with that of a young boy's. Daniel Dirk Thomas. She situated herself next to him and, as they began exchanging pleasantries, neither would begin to fathom that they would one day marry the eleven-year-old seated next to them on that first day of Hogwarts.

**A/N: Please review, they're greatly appreciated!**

**Random Harry Potter Fact #11:**** Harry Potter, JK Rowling, and the actor Daniel Radcliffe all share the same birthday- July 31****st****.**


	23. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy- September 1, 2017_

Those looks were started to creep Scorpius out. First, they'd started as a meager annoyance. Then, they began to become slightly maddening. Now, Scorpius wanted to scream at everyone who so much as _looked _at him. Except Al, Rose, and Molly, of course. They had been the only people on the train to look at him without loathing; the only ones to even sit with him. The irony of it all was that the son of Draco Malfoy and the son of Harry Potter had become _friends. _

Scorpius wouldn't go as far as to say that they were _best _friends, but he knew that they could get there. He also knew that Rose only put up with him for her cousin's sake. She had even said that her father had told her _not _to befriends Scorpius, but, as she had playfully added, she _was _a Weasley, and Weasleys never followed the rules. Scorpius wouldn't admit it to himself, but he was becoming slightly smitten with the outgoing, charming Weasley girl.

Scorpius turned to Al with his lips curved upward into an uncharacteristically playful gesture, and he said, "What's wrong with Rose?" They both turned in the same instant to see her feverishly muttering under her breath, looking increasingly green with each passing second.

Al shuddered. "She's Rose, mate. Whatcha gonna do?" In an undertone, he added, "I've had to live with her for eleven years. Trust me, this behavior is absolutely normal." Unluckily for him, Rose heard this last remark and began jokingly hitting every square inch of her cousin that she could reach. After Al ducked carefully around Scorpius, he apprehensively eyed the oak doors.

Scorpius sighed. "Not still worried about that, are you? Look, Al, you'll do fine wherever you go. If anyone should be worried, it's me…" he added darkly, his pale face half-hidden in shadow. Al turned awkwardly away, trying to hum casually but failing epically. Scorpius couldn't help but laugh, and once he started he couldn't stop. Al joined in, and Rose after a slight hesitation. They all continued to laugh even after the oak doors opened and the first years were led into the Great Hall. Finally, they were able to control themselves when they saw the odd looks that they were collecting from the older students.

Scorpius sighed, looking around hopefully. He spotted the Gryffindor table, at which a messy-haired boy with glasses and hazel eyes was waving ecstatically in their direction. Scorpius looked intently at Al, who had hesitantly waved back and asked, "Is that your brother?" Al just nodded.

The Gryffindor table, where Scorpius hoped to be once his sorting was over. He hadn't told anyone, of course, for if he had his father would have surely disowned him. Draco Malfoy wasn't one for forgiveness. Scorpius's mother, Astoria Malfoy (née Greengrass), was more tolerant, but both had been in Slytherin. Scorpius mainly wanted to be in Gryffindor because that way he could show that not all Malfoys were evil, that a name didn't define a person.

In a way, Scorpius was jealous of Al. A fun-loving family, a brother and sister, nice cousins, and Harry Potter for a dad. Life couldn't get better than that. For Scorpius, he had had to grow up around all the Malfoy family prejudice, trying hard to forget his last name. He had to always try to be nice, shed some light on the family name, and make his father proud. Al had all of that given to him, courtesy of his father. _Life could toss you rotten luck sometimes, _Scorpius thought bitterly, waiting patiently for his name to be called.

None other than Neville Longbottom, Herbology professor, shouted "Malfoy, Scorpius" loudly across the hall. He was wearing a look of distaste on his face when he said Scorpius's name, and Scorpius could hardly blame him. On top of all that his family had done, Scorpius knew that his father had bullied a lot of people while at Hogwarts, Professor Longbottom included. He shot an apologetic look in Professor Longbottom's direction as he placed the hat on top of his pale blond hair.

_Anything but Slytherin, _Scorpius thought furiously. _Please not Slytherin._

"A Malfoy not wanting to be in Slytherin, how interesting…" a voice remarked in his head. Scorpius jumped, thoroughly flabbergasted as to how a hat could talk to him, let alone _think_.

_Er, I don't mean to be rude, but how do you talk?_ Scorpius thought.

The hat chuckled. "Most unlike your father, aren't you, Scorpius? Well, that being said, you definitely don't belong in Slytherin. Hufflepuff is not right for you either. Ravenclaw… No. Well, by process of elimination I think I found your house. Just out of curiosity, why don't you want to be in Slytherin?"

Scorpius sighed. _I just want to show people that you're not labeled by a name, and you don't always have to live up to it. They all stare at me anyway, so I want to give them something to stare about._

"Well, I never thought I'd hear that sort of logic coming from someone so young. Maybe you _could _go in Ravenclaw… GRYFFINDOR!"

Silence greeted the hat's words. Scorpius handed the hat back to Neville Longbottom, who looked like he'd been slapped in the face, and proceeded cautiously to the Gryffindor table. Al's brother was the first to break the silence. He began cheering loudly, along with his redheaded cousin, and soon the whole table was clapping. Scorpius finally _belonged. _

**A/N: Please review! Oh, and I've decided to stop the Harry Potter facts since I reached number 11, my favorite number.**


	24. Summer Audrey Smith

**A/N: I hope you people are enjoying this story so far! I know that I am!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the plot. Summer is owned by alohamora080.**

_Summer Audrey Smith- September 1, 2017_

The group of first years this year was a very rowdy bunch. They were laughing, gamboling, and generally having a good time. All except for one. Summer Audrey Smith, second child of Zacharias and Heidi Smith, younger sister of Cedric Smith, was standing alone. She flipped her long blond hair loftily over her shoulder as she surveyed the group. Her cold, calculating brown eyes seemed to dig into the very souls of those she watched. Her cousin, Molly Weasley, was reading and standing next to Al Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy. Summer and Molly were cousins through Summer's dad and Molly's mom. They were not, however, first cousins, as her father and Molly's mother were first cousins. Zacharias referred to them as something more like second cousins, but they had met on a couple of occasions.

Summer smirked. _At least I'm not hanging out with _those _losers, _she thought. _Way to be popular, Molly. I can't believe she likes them! _But like them she did. Molly was very involved in her book, but Summer could see her shooting quick and covert glances at her cousins and the Malfoy boy. When she caught Summer's eye, Summer glared in her direction, causing Molly to gulp. Summer would've laughed if she'd been in a different place and at a different time.

Finally, and to Molly's immense relief, Professor Longbottom arrived to lead the first years to their sorting. Summer tried her hardest to look like her usual bored self, but she was truly interested in all this _Hogwarts _stuff. Ever since her fifteen-year-old brother, Cedric, had come home from Hogwarts four years ago, having been sorted a Hufflepuff, she had been secretly dying to go. Now was her chance.

Professor Longbottom led the students into the Great Hall and Summer looked around quickly. She noticed the four house tables almost instantly and began counting them off in her head: Gryffindor, for bravery, Slytherin, for cunning, Ravenclaw, for cleverness, and Hufflepuff for loyalty. Summer supposed that she would like to go to Hufflepuff, with her brother, as that's where both her parents had gone as well, but she wasn't sure. She thought that Gryffindor and Ravenclaw didn't sound too bad, so the only house she was totally against was Slytherin. She would never hear the end of it if she had been made a Slytherin.

Finally, the group reached the front of the hall. Professor Longbottom was saying some nonsense words up front, but Summer didn't pay attention. She looked quickly around to see if she could spot her brother, Cedric. When they linked eyes, she shot him a huge smile, and he did the same. Feeling slightly more at ease now, Summer began to relax for a while.

She thought more in depth about where the hat would put _her, _not where _she _wanted to go. Summer figured that the hat definitely wouldn't put her in Slytherin, because she had none of the qualities that one would desire in a Slytherin. She didn't belong in Gryffindor either, as she wasn't particularly brave or heroic, and would rather someone else take the risk than herself. It was between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff with her, Summer decided.

"Smith, Summer!" was shouted across the Great Hall. Summer walked quickly toward the hat and took her seat on the stool.

_Um, Mr. Hat, I know my true house is either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, so if you can please just decide which house I belong in and hurry this on its way, I'll greatly appreciate it._

The hat chuckled. "Well, I see you're already decided in this matter. Surprisingly, you're actually right: neither Gryffindor nor Slytherin would've been the right choice for you. You are very alike your brother, you know…"

_So, Hufflepuff, then? _Summer asked.

"I think so… HUFFLEPUFF!"

Summer smiled and, proceeding down to the cheering Hufflepuff table, was utterly clueless as to what was about to happen. She didn't know it yet, but she would one day marry Albus Potter. These seven years were about to become the best of her life.


	25. Rose Monica Weasley

**Disclaimer: All belongs to JK Rowling.**

_Rose Monica Weasley- September 1, 2017_

A small redhead stood in the midst of the group of first years. She held a book in her hand, but unlike her cousin, Molly, she was not flipping through the pages frantically. The reason for this was, however, not due to no interest, but Rose had in fact already memorized the entire book. She was muttering it furiously under her breath, as she claimed that this would settle her stomach before the daunting task of the Sorting Ceremony.

Contrary to popular belief, being a Weasley didn't guarantee Rose a spot in Gryffindor. She could easily go to any house besides Gryffindor, which to her basically meant Ravenclaw. She had a very sharp mind for someone so young, had already been taught the Bat-Bogey Hex by her Aunt Ginny, and could memorize books after having read them only once.

Rose didn't notice the odd glances that she was causing from Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter. She didn't hear them talking about her. She didn't see the pointed fingers from the other first years. All Rose could hear and see was her father saying, _"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you, but no pressure." _

She also wondered why her father had hated the Malfoys. He had told her to stay away from the son of Malfoy, and not become friends with him. He had even gone as far as to say that she had to beat him in every test! Rose looked curiously in Scorpius's direction, glancing up and down. She didn't know what was wrong with her father, but Rose knew that Scorpius was very kind and down to earth.

Finally, Neville entered their near vicinity. Al waved enthusiastically at him, and Rose slapped Al for him to stop it. People were beginning to stare, and Rose hated being noticed. She'd thought that Al did too, but she guessed not. Rose smirked. _I guess eleven years of living with James is starting to wear off on him, _she thought as they were led into the Great Hall.

Rose was overwhelmed by the vastness of it all. She heard many gasps erupting from the mouths of the Muggle-borns, and she noticed Molly's eyes fill with wonder as she gazed up at the ceiling. "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, so there really _is _a ceiling." Molly nodded quickly in her direction, and Rose could hear Scorpius snort a little bit with laughter.

Rose poked him in the back as she continued to glance around. There were four really long tables all parallel to the line that they were walking in. On the far left, Rose could see the silver- and green-clad Slytherins. Next to them, and just to the left of the group of first years was the blue and white Ravenclaw table. Just to the right of the first years were the black and yellow colors of the Hufflepuff table. Lastly, on the far right was the scarlet and gold Gryffindor table. In the front of the hall was the High Table, where Minerva McGonagall and Headmistress Pomona Sprout sat proudly, watching the first years curiously.

Finally, they had reached the front of the hall. Rose noticed that Al was standing stock-still, basically hyperventilating. She gently kicked him with her foot, and Rose could hear a slight chuckle coming from where James, Fred, and Dominique, now second years, were sitting. Rose stuck her tongue out at them, and the sorting began.

Rose watched as the line thinned. She stood at attention all the way through the sorting, her ears only catching snippets of it as she caught a familiar name. Scorpius was sorted a Gryffindor, and Rose clapped loudly as he did. Even if her dad was against him, it didn't mean she had to be. Finally, it was just Rose and Molly left. "Weasley, Molly!"

Oh, how Rose detested going last. She watched with bated breath as Molly was made a quick Gryffindor. Finally- _finally- _Neville shouted out, "Weasley, Rose!" Rose looked quickly in the direction of her cousins at the Gryffindor table. She looked at Scorpius Malfoy. She thought about her younger brother Hugo. And then Rose was ready to face the hat.

As soon as the ragged old thing was placed on her head, Rose thought, _Please not Slytherin!_

The hat chuckled softly. "Alas, you don't belong there, young Weasley. Oh, what do we have here? Daughter of two-thirds of the Golden Trio? My, my, I thought that Ron and Hermione would never get married!"

Rose was puzzled. _What do you mean? Didn't my parents like each other at school? _

"It was a love-hate relationship, Miss Weasley," the hat corrected her. "However, Slytherin isn't right for you anyway… Loyalty is strong in you, although your brain and courage are more prominent. Which do you prefer, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?"

_Er, well I guess I'd like to be with my cousins in Gryffindor, _Rose decided.

"Maybe loyalty _is _strong in you… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted to the whole hall.

Rose took the hat off her fiery red hair with a big smile plastered to her freckled face. She took a seat at the Gryffindor table where she would sit for seven years to come- right next to Malfoy.

**A/N: Please review!**


	26. Frank Algernon Longbottom II

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I've been loaded with homework (siriusly, it's like right after President's Weekend the teachers decided to make school so much harder than it has to be) so I couldn't right at all. That, on top of having writer's block, is what has caused this long wait.**

_Frank Algernon Longbottom II- September 1, 2017_

A young boy stood next to his best friends, Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, but he was not engaging in their laughter. He was observing them quietly, shooting quick, fervent glances at a one Scorpius Malfoy. However much Albus liked this new boy, Frank did not truly trust him. Although, this might be due to the fact that Frank was a very shy boy, and would only trust those that he had known for a long time, such as Albus and Rose.

This was much due to the fact that as a child, his older sister, Alice, had constantly overshadowed Frank. She had been loud and rambunctious, hanging out with James Potter, Fred Weasley, and Dominique Weasley. She was everything that Frank was not. He had felt like such an utter disappointment to his father, especially since he bore the name of Neville's father, Frank Algernon Longbottom I. Frank was very quiet, and even his little sister Kristen, who would be arriving at Hogwarts in two year's time, when Frank was in third year and Alice was in fourth, was louder than him. He hoped that he could show his father just how great he was, which was why he had practiced Quidditch for hours on end, trying to win favor by being a famous Quidditch player one day.

Neville Longbottom strode confidently around the bend, his light brown eyes sparkling with mischief. Those eyes swept the crowd of students, searching carefully for one boy in particular. Upon finding his son, Frank, he winked, causing Frank to grin back at him. Young Frank looked as much like Neville as Albus did Harry, or Scorpius did Draco. That is why, upon catching sight of the professor, all eyes turned back to stare at Frank, causing him to blush with embarrassment.

Luckily, Neville began to speak and all eyes focused once more on the front of the room. "Now, as you have probably heard all ready on the train, Hogwarts is divided into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While here, your house will be somewhat of your family. Your triumphs will earn you House points, and any rule breaking will lose you House points. Through these doors, your future is about to be decided. But no pressure! Now, follow me," and he turned abruptly to lead the students and his son to face the Sorting Hat.

Frank padded along inconspicuously by himself, pondering what house he would most like to be in. All he could think about was how he would not be in Gryffindor. He was not brave, nor was he chivalrous, nor was he courageous in any way, shape, or form. Alice was in Gryffindor, and he was nothing like Alice. The next house he thought about was Ravenclaw, but he turned that down as well. He wasn't smart, quick-witted, or clever either. Next, he wondered about Slytherin. With utmost relief, Frank was able to turn down that house immediately. He wasn't cunning, mean, or ambitious at all. "That leaves stinking Hufflepuff," he muttered under his breath, "where you'll always be a nobody."

The kid in front of him turned around and said, "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" Frank shook his head and continued walking, mindful of all the gazes on them. How he would hate to be Albus, whom all the attention seemed centered around. Just thinking about it made Frank shudder with distaste.

Finally, the first years reached the front of the hall. Neville Longbottom pulled out a scroll and read, "When I call out your name, please proceed to place the hat on your head. Baker, Thomas!" Frank watched, mesmerized, as a scrawny boy who looked to be eight or nine but was obviously eleven walked up to the hat. Shaking, Thomas placed the hat on his head and without a second's pause it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Looking immensely relieved, the new Gryffindor joined the cheering table. _Wow, this is really easy, _Frank thought, watching eagerly as yet another first year stepped forward. Eventually, it was his turn.

"Longbottom, Frank!" his father called, and Frank grabbed the hat and sat down on the stool, trembling immensely. The darkness that slid over his eyes was almost overwhelming, and Frank had a strong desire to pull the hat off right away; he was claustrophobic.

"Umm, well, who do we have here?" a voice spoke in his head, and Frank jumped. "A Longbottom, I see… Younger brother of Alice, I reckon. Say, where do you want to be placed, son?"

_I-I guess I b-belong i-in H-H-Hufflepuff, _Frank thought._ Sir, _he added hastily.

The hat chuckled. "I didn't ask you _where _you belong. I asked you where you _wanted _to go."

_O-Oh, _Frank thought, still trembling. _W-Well, in th-that case, I-I want to g-go in G-G-Gryffindor. But that's not right for me. I'm not brave at all…_

"Well, on the outside that's true," the hat agreed. "But sometimes, Frank, it's what's on the inside that counts. You are much like your father, little Longbottom." Before Frank could ask what that meant, the hat was shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Smiling, Frank passed the hat back to his father, and was happy that he could see proud tears glistening in his father's eyes. Frank sat down happily at the Gryffindor table next to his sister, who grinned encouragingly at him. Together, they watched the remainder of the Sorting Ceremony.

**A/N: Please leave a review; each and every one of them is greatly appreciated!**


	27. Albus Severus Potter

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Albus and the plot belong to JK Rowling.**

_Albus Severus Potter- September 1, 2017_

A young boy near the middle of the group with messy black hair and taped glasses was talking animatedly with his cousin, Rose Weasley, and his new friend, Scorpius Malfoy. He waved his skinny arms around wildly, trying to create the picture for them in their minds, but to no avail. Both of them just looked at him strangely before staring once more at the big oak doors ahead.

Young Albus sighed, staring once more at the way that Rose glared at Scorpius, glad that Scorpius chose to ignore it. If only Rose would see past the prejudices of the Malfoy family and just accept that Scorpius was a nice person. He wasn't anything like the rest of his family, and if Rose would see that she would actually like him. Albus knew that she only tolerated Scorpius because of him.

Scorpius turned to him in that instant and asked, "What's wrong with Rose?" Al turned, staring quizzically at his cousin, the latter of which was muttering heavily under her breath, green in her face. Al grinned, resisting the urge to laugh out loud before turning to Scorpius and shuddering.

"She's Rose, mate. Watcha gonna do? I've had to live with her for eleven years. Trust me, this behavior is absolutely normal." Just his luck, Rose heard the last comment and chased Al all around Scorpius, beating him hard with the thick book that she was holding in her fist. Taking shelter behind Scorpius, Al looked quickly and uncertainly up at the doors to the Great Hall, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Scorpius.

"Not still worried about that, are you? Look, Al, you'll do fine wherever you go. If anyone should be worried, it's me…" Al didn't know what to do, as he had never been one that was great at comforting, or living through awkward moments. It was one of the few similarities between him and his brother, James. So, young Al decided to hum his Celestina Warbeck renditions, but Scorpius burst out laughing at his failed attempt. Quickly, Al cracked a smile and began laughing too, and then Rose joined in after some hesitation. They quickly stopped upon entering the Great Hall, however, because of the older students' odd looks in their direction.

Albus looked in the direction of his brother, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table. Sensing his younger brother's glance in his direction, James Potter turned around and shot him a quick wave, causing Albus to wave half-heartedly back. Scorpius turned to Al then, saying, "Is that your brother?" Al nodded.

After that, the two friends grew increasingly silent, and Al was left to think about his Sorting for the first time. Well, Al knew that he wouldn't be a Ravenclaw, for he didn't think that he was smart enough. The other three, though, Al wasn't sure about. He _really _wanted to be in Gryffindor, but he didn't know if that was where the hat would put him. Hufflepuff seemed okay, although he wasn't sure if his Uncle Ron would approve. Ron Weasley had always said that Hufflepuffs were a bunch of duffers, although since Victoire had been in that house he had had to tone it down a bit. As for Slytherin, Albus was convinced that he would get sorted there. He was cunning, ambitious, and had a devious streak to his nature that didn't go unnoticed around his siblings. He just wanted the ceremony over with.

Neville Longbottom, Al's godfather, shouted, "Potter, Albus" across the Great Hall. The whole Great Hall went deadly quiet, but a few whispers were uttered here and there. "Did he say _Potter_?" "He did!" "That must be Harry Potter's son!" Among the stares from his fellow Hogwartians, Albus walked up to the Sorting Hat and placed it upon his messy raven hair.

_Er, Mr. Hat, please, _please, _put me in Gryffindor, _Albus thought instantly, gripping the sides of the stool so hard that his knuckles turned white.

There was a faint chuckling sound that Albus guessed came from the hat. "My, my, you really want to be in Gryffindor, don't you? But alas, I have to peruse all other options before choosing one just right for you… Ravenclaw, no, just no. Hufflepuff? A possibility… Now, Slytherin, oh, yes, you could definitely go in Slytherin."

Al panicked and blurted, _But Dad said, 'The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account!' _He regretted that decision instantly, as the hat got the full blow of how pathetic and baby-like he really was.

"Ah, but Mr. Potter, you're forgetting something. I see in your mind that your father also said, 'One of them was a Slytherin, and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew.'"

Albus stiffened. _Please don't put me in Slytherin! I want to be with Rose and Scorpius, and I know that Rose is going to get Gryffindor, and Scorpius already has!_

The hat sighed. "Alas, you would do well in Slytherin." Albus sucked in his breath. "However," the hat went on, "you do not want to go there, nor do you truly belong. There is only one place left to put you… GRYFFINDOR!"

Al let out his breath and almost fainted on the spot before taking off the hat and seeing everyone's eyes on him, all clapping ecstatically. Albus ran down to the Gryffindor table before thrusting the hat roughly at Neville, and sat down quickly between his brother and Scorpius. Needless to say, Albus grew up to be the bravest Gryffindor anyone had ever known, and one of the best Aurors of his time, right behind Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Think I suck and should stop writing forever? Leave a review!**


	28. Kyrell Brennon Finnigan

**A/N: Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the plot. Kyrell is alohamora080's, and I share no part in his creation.**

_Kyrell Brennon Finnigan- September 1, 2017_

The small Irish boy stood near the back of the crowd of first years. His light brown hair was swept magnificently back, his lightly tanned face covered in freckles. When he spoke, the thick accent was unbelievably present. His name was Kyrell, and he looked as much like his father, Seamus Finnigan, as Albus Potter resembled Harry Potter. The young boy stood on his tiptoes, trying to see the infamous son of the infamous Harry Potter. He remembered the way that his father had gazed longingly toward Harry and his family on the platform, and a new surge of anger blew up inside him.

Kyrell had seen that glint in his father's light hazel eyes as he stared toward the Potters and Weasleys. He knew that his father wanted to go over there and say hello, but his mother, Lavender Finnigan (née Brown), had forbidden it. Seamus had turned to Kyrell then, and said quietly to him something about how Ron Weasley and Lavender had had a nasty breakup in their sixth year. Kyrell had just smiled, going along with it, but he couldn't help but believe that his parents wanted another family, another life. Kyrell just wasn't good enough.

Kyrell fingered the hem of his robes, glancing around the room. Next to him, his god-brother, Daniel Dirk Thomas, had his head buried in a book. Kyrell blinked in his direction, but wasn't prepared to snap him out of it. They were best friends, but Kyrell wasn't ready to face Daniel's wrath if he had to stop reading for _one second_. Next, Kyrell turned his head in the direction of Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Molly Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy, who were laughing at some inside joke.

Then, Neville Longbottom led the large group of first years into the Great Hall. Kyrell stared straight ahead, his light hazel eyes blank and expressionless. He hesitated, not wanting to look around at the house tables, for it would only make him more nervous. Instead, he focused on the back of Neville's robed figure, remembering something his father had told him on the platform. _"The Herbology professor is Neville Longbottom. I went to school with him, and was in his year. He's a nice guy, so you shouldn't have that much trouble with him. He'll like you well enough when he hears your last name. Tell him I said hi." _

Gripped with a sudden daring sensation, Kyrell leaned forward and tugged on Neville's elbow. When the professor turned around and looked down at him, Kyrell put on his best innocent face. "Sir," he whispered, "my father, Seamus Finnigan, that is, told me to tell you hi."

The professor's eyes softened, and he replied in an undertone, "Tell your father I said hi right back." Kyrell grinned up at him as Professor Longbottom turned back around once more.

Kyrell now had to think about his house situation for the first time. Slytherin was out for him, as he possessed none of the necessary characteristics, like ambition, cunning, and greed. Next, Kyrell didn't believe that he was fit for Hufflepuff. He wasn't incredibly and unbelievably nice to everyone that he met, though he did try to do the right thing. Kyrell decided that Hufflepuff wasn't totally out of the equation, though it was a long shot. Next, Kyrell thought that he had a pretty good chance of getting in Ravenclaw, for he was pretty smart and clever. Lastly, Kyrell desperately wanted to get in Gryffindor, for that was the house that both of his parents had been in. They had showered the house with praise, and said the Kyrell was a shoe-in for Gryffindor, when he finally went to Hogwarts.

Finally, the first years arrived at the front of the Great Hall. Professor Longbottom said some things that Kyrell didn't really pay attention to, and then started with the Sorting Ceremony. It only took a couple of minutes to get to the Fs, and Kyrell began holding his breath with anxiety. Then- "Finnigan, Kyrell!" was shouted across the silent Great Hall. Kyrell forced himself to rise and place the hat atop his light brown hair, shivering slightly as his eyes grew completely covered.

"Mr. Finnigan, how nice to meet you. I've always wanted to meet a son of that famous guy-who-blew-everything-up!" a voice said in his ear.

Aside from being thoroughly shocked, Kyrell was stung. _I'm not bad at magic, and neither is Dad! He hardly ever blows anything up anymore, but there was that time with the time turner… Yeah, that wasn't a good day for anyone._

The hat chuckled. "Now, son, where do you want to go?"

Kyrell thought about that for a moment before replying. _Well, I think that I belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Their daring, nerve, and chi-_

"Alright, thank you, but I don't need a whole recap of the song that I sang to your father, having written it myself. Alas, I do not thing that you are right for Gryffindor. Gryffindors seem to have an uncanny ability to get into trouble, or find themselves in compromised situations. You, however, seem more like Hufflepuff material to me…"

_No! _Kyrell exclaimed, panicked. _I have to be in Gryffindor!_

"You do not _have _to go anywhere, Mr. Finnigan. Plus, I've already made up my mind. HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted the last word to the whole hall.

The next few days didn't matter to Kyrell, for he was insanely angry. It didn't matter that his parents wrote a letter to him telling him how proud they were of him. It didn't matter that he made some great new friends. All that mattered was that he hadn't gotten where he wanted to, and he craved revenge.

**A/N: Revenge. Not a very Hufflepuff characteristic, huh? I wanted him to be a bit different, like a mix of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Did you like it?**

**ATTENTION: Read stories by MuseofComedy, they're really good!**


	29. Stephen Callum Corner

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the plot. Stephen is alohamora080's.**

_Stephen Callum Corner- September 1, 2018_

The quiet young boy stood next to his new friend, Percy Lutt, who was talking quite animatedly to him. "So, Stephen, what house do you want to get in?" Percy finished, standing pompously in front of the boy with the raven hair, looking curiously at him over his spectacles.

Stephen stood up proudly, grinning crookedly in Percy's direction. "I want to be in Ravenclaw! It's where my brother is, and I want to be with him… Although, I guess if I can't be there Gryffindor sounds pretty cool."

Percy nodded, his glasses nearly falling off of his eager freckled face. "I want to be in Hufflepuff. Both my parents were there, and my three older sisters. I'm the only boy in my family, so it's also up to me to carry on the family honor. But Ravenclaw and Gryffindor sound cool too. Just not Slytherin. Yuck."

Stephen chuckled, shaking his head at Percy's foolishness. "Not all Slytherins are bad, Perce."

Percy snorted. "Oh yeah? Name one Slytherin that didn't turn bad."

"Just one? Severus Snape." Stephen was very proud of himself for coming up with that idea that quickly. It was a very _Ravenclaw _move.

Before Percy could respond hotly, Professor Longbottom entered the Entrance Hall holding a stool in one hand and a tattered old hat in the other. "Now, before we enter the hall, I would like to tell you all a few things. For those of you that are Muggle-born, listen closely. For those of you that are not Muggle-born, still be quiet so that your fellow first years can hear. The school is divided into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. This hat in my hand-" he gestured to the hat- "will place you in the house that you belong. Do not ask me how, for I am forbidden from telling you. Plus," he added with a small smile, "you'll find out soon enough anyway. Now, enough of this chatter and follow me!"

Stephen followed him quickly and without doubt into the Great Hall. He looked around curiously, and found that everything was as great as Samuel had said it to be, and more. The tables were all lined with eager, and in the case of the Slytherins, angry faces, and some of the seventh years were double Stephen's size. He could quickly pick out Samuel among the endless Ravenclaws, for his brother's swept-back brown hair stood out like a butterfly in a field of mud. Stephen waved excitedly in the direction of Samuel, and Samuel waved ecstatically back. Stephen couldn't wait until he was sorted so that he could sit by his brother once more.

Now, thinking about the Sorting Ceremony. Stephen had thought a great deal about this, and had found that the only possible place for him was Ravenclaw. He was smart, witty, and clever beyond compare, all the things that Rowena Ravenclaw had wanted in her students. He couldn't go in Slytherin, for he was mean. Stephen wouldn't be put in Gryffindor because he shied away from everything. Lastly, he couldn't go into Hufflepuff because he wasn't always nice, loyal, or hardworking. So that left Ravenclaw for him.

The hat had been singing some song about the houses, and when it was finally silent again Professor Longbottom unrolled a scroll. "When I call your name, please step forward, place the hat on your head, and take a seat on the stool. When the hat shouts out your house, please proceed to that house's table. Bates, Delaney!"

The hat didn't even touch the small girl's hair before shouting, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Stephen clapped along with the others, and then his name was called.

"Corner, Stephen!" was shouted across the hall. Stephen gulped and, staring apprehensively at the once-singing tattered old hat, made his way up to the stool. He slid it gracefully over his shining blue eyes and waited with bated breath as the hat just sat there for a second.

Finally- "Oh, you must be Samuel's little brother. He was a quick Ravenclaw, that one, but you might be different."

Stephen frowned. _I'm not different. I'm a Ravenclaw, I promise!_

The hat moved a bit, and Stephen imagined an old man frowning slightly at him. "I doubt that. You seem very smart, yes, but you could easily go somewhere else. You're much like Hermione Granger, who was a mix of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. However, I decided on Gryffindor in the end. For you, I think that I will go with the other house, and not Ravenclaw."

Stephen paled. _But I have to go with Samuel! We're best friends!_

The hat chuckled. "Which is exactly why I'm putting you in the other house. Your loyalty will get you far, Stephen. HUFFLEPUFF!"

Stephen frowned, and placed the hat roughly down on the stool. He glared at it for a second before proceeding grudgingly to the cheering yellow-and-black table. Glancing fleetingly in the direction of Samuel, Stephen saw that Samuel looked like he had been slapped in the face. Stephen knew what he was thinking, for he was thinking the same thing: How could they be separated by something as powerful as the Sorting Hat?

However, once he realized that Hufflepuff was truly where he belonged, he began to enjoy himself, and a consoling letter from his parents helped that along it's way. Plus, Percy got sorted there also, and Stephen grew a crush on Delaney Bated, who helped make his Hogwarts years wonderful. They got married shortly after Hogwarts with Samuel as best man.

**A/N: Please review!**


	30. Elizabeth Kristen Longbottom

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the plot. Kristen is alohamora080's.**

_Elizabeth Kristen Longbottom- September 1, 2019_

The petite little blonde girl stood next to her three best friends, Roxy Weasley, Lily Potter, and Hugo Weasley. They were talking about something that didn't concern her, probably something about James, Fred, and Rose, so Kristen didn't pay attention. Instead, she thought back to that morning, when her father had addressed her at the kitchen table. _"Krissy, when I call your name today, I'll probably have to call you Elizabeth. Okay?" _She had frowned. _"No." _Kristen remembered her father grimacing, but then he went on in a pleasing tone, _"Fine, I'll call you Kristen then, okay, Krissy?" _Kristen remembered smiling at the nickname, for only her father could get away with that without a rebuke.

Now, all she could do was survey the group of first years surrounding her. Only a few yards away, Louis and Lucy Weasley were talking animatedly together, Louis waving his hands back and forth and Lucy nodding vigorously. Kristen didn't know any other kids in her year, but they all looked relatively nice. Except, of course, for this boy and his followers. She didn't know his name, but he was surrounding by two other mean-looking thugs, and a couple of adoring girls. It was enough to make Kristen sick.

Finally, Roxy shoving her shoulder roughly pulled her back to earth. At Kristen's annoyed "Hey!" Roxy shrugged. "You weren't coming back on your own, my friend," she said with a straight face, before her and Kristen were reduced to giggles. Lily and Hugo just looked on solemnly, and when Kristen finally stopped laughing she looked up to see that Hugo looked a tad bit green.

He smiled reassuringly in her direction though, saying, "I'll be fine, Kristen. Worry about your own sorting and your own life for once. I just know you'll get where you want to be." This caused Kristen's stomach to swoop uncontrollably, and she was furious when she realized that her face was becoming red with a blush that started creeping up her cheeks. This couldn't be happening to her, but yet it was: she was falling in love with her best friend. He was the only one that she'd told about what house she wanted to be sorted into, and his support meant the world to her.

As Kristen furiously got rid of her blush, she reluctantly caught Lily's big brown eyes to see them gleaming with excitement about what she had just witnessed. Kristen shot Lily a warning look, telling her not to bring it up, and thankfully Lily didn't say anything. Neville walked into the dark and dank Entrance Hall and his brown eyes searched for his youngest daughter and, upon locating her, he smiled. She smiled back and he led the first years into the Great Hall.

Kristen got in line quickly next to Hugo, before Lily could take that thought, and Lily whispered in her ear from behind, "You _really _like him, don't you, Kristen?" Kristen sighed and nodded, before thinking about her Hogwarts house.

She couldn't go in Slytherin, for she wasn't mean enough. Her mother, Hannah Abbott, even said that she was a polar opposite with the Slytherins. She also didn't belong in Gryffindor, for she wasn't brave like her godparents Harry and Ginny, or Lily, Roxy, and Hugo. She didn't even believe that she could go in Ravenclaw, however much she wanted to, for she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Lastly, Kristen felt that the true place that she belonged was Hufflepuff.

"Longbottom, Eliza-" Neville started. At Kristen's sharp look, he changed course quickly. "Longbottom, Kristen!" Kristen smiled, and gladly took the hat from her father. She placed it calmly on her blonde head and thought back to the train ride.

_Mr. Hat, _she asked calmly, _can you please put me anywhere without Jack Shepard? He was really mean to me on the train, and I want to avoid confrontation. I personally think he's a Slytherin, not to say that all Slytherins are evil, or anything, although if you asked my brother Frank he would say that they are, or my older sister Alice, I guess-_

"Whoa," an amused and somewhat confused voice said in Kristen's ear. "Slow down there, girl! You're going at a hundred miles an hour, and I almost can't keep up with your thoughts!"

Kristen blushed. _Sorry Mr. Hat. I didn't mean to. It's just that I was so excited at the chance to talk to you that I kind of forgot that you have a job to do here. You can proceed without any more interruptions._

The hat chuckled. "It's no problem to sort you now, for you have told me everything that I need to know. What better place is there, really, for a person as level-headed and kind as you, than Hufflepuff?"

Kristen very nearly squealed with delight. _Really? I get to go in Hufflepuff! Mom will be so proud; she always wanted one of her kids to get in Hufflepuff like her! Now I won't have to live up to Dad, Alice, and Frank as much anymore._

"That you won't. HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted to the Great Hall. Kristen bounded down the stairs, almost forgetting to put the hat back on the stool before she was two steps away and the hat shouted roughly in her ear to put him down. Kristen grinned when she sat down, and later became the most noteworthy Hufflepuff ever, save maybe Cedric Diggory.

**A/N: Please review!**


	31. Louis William Weasley

**Disclaimer: Louis and the plot belong to JK Rowling.**

_Louis William Weasley- September 1, 2019_

The small blond-haired, blue-eyed boy near the front of the group was talking quite quietly with his cousin and best friend, Lucy Weasley. As he talked about the impending sorting and how nervous he was, his glasses starting riding annoyingly low on his nose. Louis pushed them up with such vigor that he was lucky he didn't break them, for more reasons than just the Howler he would receive from home once his parents found out. "… So that is why I have to be in Gryffindor," Louis concluded with a flourish, waving his small, white hand in a sweeping motion.

Lucy nodded, her own horn-rimmed glasses riding low over her eyes, but that was how she liked it so she could just look over them instead of _through _them. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I want to be in Gryffindor too. I think we will be, don't you?" she added forcefully, like she was trying to persuade herself as well as Louis.

Louis shrugged impassively, although the worry was clear on his face. "What if the Sorting Hat separates us? What will we do then?" He worried his lip between his teeth, and his blue eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as this new worry overcame him.

Lucy steeled herself before saying, quite convincingly, "I won't let it happen, Lou. And you know why I won't let it happen?" At the shake of his head, she plowed on. "Because we're two peas in a pod!" Louis laughed, and Lucy continued. "I promise we'll get put in the same house, Lou. We're too much alike for it not to!" she added with a smile, causing him to grin good-naturedly back at her.

"Yeah, I guess that'll work. But what if the Sorting Hat thinks that you're really not right for the house that I get in?" Louis asked curiously.

"I'll make him believe it," Lucy said with a decisive nod. Louis grinned in her direction once more before falling silent, Neville having just entered the Entrance Hall. At once, he turned promptly to lead the students into the Great Hall. Louis followed suit and found himself placed right behind his cousins Lily and Hugo.

As they began the walk down the seemingly endless hallway, Louis searched frantically for his older sister, Dominique. And there she was, seated right next to James and Fred, her mane of red hair standing out in the table like a dollar bill in a sea of pennies. As if sensing that her little brother's eyes were upon her, Dominique Weasley turned around to look into his eyes. She smiled encouragingly and mouthed, _You'll do fine wherever you go, _before turning around once more to talk to her friends.

Louis couldn't help but smile. He realized that despite how much he _hated _being the youngest, it was sometimes a good thing to be the one that everyone doted on. His two older sisters, Dominique and Victoire, loved him with all of their hearts, and his parents, Bill and Fleur Weasley, showered their only son with so much attention that he was the envy of all of his cousins. _Yep, it's good to be me, _Louis thought with a smirk.

As for his house, Louis was a firm believer that he would go into Gryffindor, like Dominique. He had not really given any thought to the other houses, as he had always known that he belonged in Gryffindor. However, if he had to choose another house that he would like to be in, he supposed it would be Ravenclaw. Louis was jolted out of his thoughts by Neville calling his name. He barely had time to whisper to Lucy, "You promise to go with me?" He caught her reassuring nod right as the hat slid over his eyes.

"Well, well, another Weasley," a voice spoke in Louis's head.

Louis jumped. _Dominique didn't tell me that you spoke, _he thought reproachfully, glaring indignantly at the inside of the hat.

The hat chuckled. "No, I didn't think that she would. I sensed a bit of a rebellious streak in your sister. Now, onto you… My, my, I think I should trash the idea that all Weasleys belong in Gryffindor, for you most certainly do not…"

Louis frowned. _What? _

The hat sighed. "With brains like those, your true potential would go to waste in a house where most people are broom-heads."

_Hey! _Louis thought indignantly. _My dad was in that house, as was Aunt Hermione! They're not broom-heads!_

"I said that _most _people are broom-heads, not all. As for you, you are no broom-head, not even now at the age of eleven. I think I might put you in Ravenclaw… Although, you did just demonstrate some severe loyalty, so Hufflepuff might work too…" the hat said thoughtfully.

Louis paled. _I'd prefer Ravenclaw, if you don't mind. Victoire always said that she felt special being the only Weasley sorted into Hufflepuff, and I can't take that away from her. _

"Spoken like a true Hufflepuff," the hat insisted. "However, I think that you are right, you don't truly belong there… RAVENCLAW!" he shouted to the whole hall.

Louis slid, relieved, off the stool, his bright blue eyes shooting instantaneously to those of his sister. She smiled and shot him a thumbs up as he sat down at the cheering table. Louis grinned as well, pushing his glasses up his face once more before turning to watch Lucy be sorted.

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for lack of updates! My teachers have been overloading us with work, and I just got really busy after school as well. Don't worry, I promise I'll try and make this story a priority now!**


	32. Lucy Ginevra Weasley

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Lucy and the plot.**

_Lucy Ginevra Weasley- September 1, 2019_

Lucy swept her long brown bangs out from in front of her eyes, and pushed her old horn-rimmed glasses lower on her freckled nose. She smiled, a knowing smile, in the direction of her favorite cousin, and best friend, Louis Weasley. He grinned shakily back, and she realized at once what was wrong: he was nervous about the Sorting Ceremony. Actually, Lucy realized, they both were. They both knew the importance of that day, and if they were separated it would mean more than just school. There would be an internal divide between them, forever. And Lucy swore to herself that that would never happen.

Louis began talking to her a mile a minute then, scaring Lucy out of her mind. She could barely keep up, and when it seemed like he was finally done she jumped in. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I want to be in Gryffindor too. I think we will be, don't you?" Lucy said, but it sounded even to her like she wasn't sure herself.

Louis shrugged. "What if the Sorting Hat separates us? What will we do then?" Lucy scrunched her eyebrows together, evidently deep in thought, as she pondered the issue. _He brought up a good point, _Lucy thought to herself. Then, she had the idea.

"I won't let it happen, Lou," she said quite convincingly, and using the special nickname for him that Lucy saved for special occasions. "And you know why I won't let it happen?" she prompted, and Louis shook his head. "Because we're two peas in a pod!" Louis let out a short laugh before Lucy continued. "I promise we'll get put in the same house, Lou. We're too much alike not to!" Lucy ended with a lighthearted sentence, hoping to make him less worried.

"Yeah, I guess that'll work. But what if the Sorting Hat thinks that you're really not right for the house that I get in?" Louis added, being the incredible glass-half-empty person that he was.

Lucy sighed. "I'll make him believe it." Then under her breath, "Now stop worrying." Lucy stopped talking then, for Neville had just appeared to lead them into the Great Hall.

All worry was released from Lucy's mind as she took in the beautiful hall. It had four long, mahogany tables, each interlaid with the colors of its house. Hundreds of students sat at those tables, and were either chatting animatedly with their friends or glancing curiously in the direction of the new students. Lucy's gaze was immediately drawn toward the scarlet and gold table, which had a rather large ghost seated in the center. The ghost's head seemed to be tilting precariously to one side, and before she knew it the head fell to bounce unpleasantly on the ghost's shoulder. _This must be Nearly Headless Nick, _Lucy thought, remembering the stories that her elder sister had told her about him. And there she was, Molly Weasley, quietly observing the antics of her cousins. This reassured Lucy somewhat, to know that her sister was waiting for her.

As for her house, Lucy wasn't sure at all. She knew that she wanted to go wherever Louis went, but she wasn't sure if he were to go into Gryffindor if she would choose to follow. Their whole family had been in Gryffindor, and Lucy felt like being different. But a promise was a promise, and if Louis went in Gryffindor, that would be where Lucy went as well.

It was a long time later, and Lucy finally heard "Weasley, Louis!" shouted across the Great Hall. She squeezed his hand reassuringly before allowing him to proceed to the Sorting Hat. It only took about a minute before the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" to the whole hall, and Neville was calling "Weasley, Lucy!"

Shaking, Lucy walked up to the hat and placed it atop her light brown hair. Before she could even begin to relax, a voice said in her ear, "Well, if it isn't another Weasley. You lot breed like rabbits, you know."

Lucy jumped. _Er, well, after Roxanne there aren't any more. Well, until the next generation, of course, _she added knowledgably.

The hat chuckled. "Quite a smart little girl you are, Lucy. So, which house do you want to go to?"

Lucy didn't hesitate before thinking, _Ravenclaw. _

"And why, Lucy?" the hat persisted in asking.

_Because that's where Louis is, and I promised him that we'd stick together no matter what! We're two peas in a pod, _Lucy added, trying to get her point across.

The hat sighed. "An answer worthy of a Hufflepuff, but with that mind of yours I'm sure your true potential would go to waste in any house besides Ravenclaw…"

Lucy held her breath. _So I get to be with Louis? _

"Yes, you do… RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted the last words to the whole hall. Lucy joyously placed the hat back on the stool and skipped down to sit at the cheering Ravenclaw table next to her cousin. In the years that followed, one would be hard pressed to find them anywhere _but _together in the Hogwarts School library, vigorously pouring over a book that no one but Hermione Granger had checked out before.

**A/N: Thanks for getting this story to forty reviews! It means a lot, but let's try for fifty!**


	33. Roxanne Matilda Weasley

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Roxanne and the plot.**

_Roxanne Matilda Weasley- September 1, 2019_

The redheaded daughter of George and Angelina Weasley was smirking, and that was never a good sign. Whenever Roxanne Matilda Weasley was smirking, something bad happened, or something would spontaneously combust. After eleven years of living with her, her immediate family, as well as a majority of her numerous cousins, all knew that when Roxy Weasley was smirking, they should most likely dive under something for cover. "Save yourselves!" became their only motto.

So, needless to say, Roxy smirking was not a welcome sight. Her cousins, Lily and Hugo, were staring apprehensively in her direction, and her best friend, Kristen Longbottom, was shooting her a very concerned glance. Roxy paid them no heed, for she knew what was going to happen once they got into the Gryffindor Common Room that night. She knew she was going to be in Gryffindor, so this didn't change her plans one bit. Since she wasn't as bold as her brother, Fred Lee Weasley, nor did she have a partner in crime, her first prank was to be much smaller, but something that would have her accepted into her brother's circle of pranksters.

Roxanne kept along quietly, humming under her breath, until she noticed something odd: Kristen was silent. Usually, the kind, little blond girl standing beside her would be chattering non-stop, as she did when she was nervous. Instead, she was staring moodily ahead. Roxy shoved her roughly in the shoulder, and when Kristen started with a scream of "Hey!" Roxy just shrugged. "You weren't coming back on your own, my friend," she said, managing to keep a straight face before both her and Kristen were giggling madly, even though it wasn't that funny. The nerves were starting to get to them.

Roxy had always believed that once her sorting would be upon her, she would be grown up enough to take it all in her stride, not being nervous at all. She had always thought that her brother was the unstable one, the worrywart. That was not the case. Instead, when Fred was placed in Gryffindor, it didn't help to calm young Roxy, it just added to the tension. Now that her own nightmare was about to be played out, Roxy was shaking visibly. It didn't help to calm her one bit when she was ushered into the Great Hall by Neville, ended up standing next to Lily, and saw the hundreds of students prepared to watch the Sorting Ceremony.

Roxy began breathing very heavily, already doubting that she would be in Gryffindor. _There's a good chance you'll be in Slytherin, _she reminded herself, _because of your rebellious streak. _

And it was true. Roxy could very well be the first and only Weasley to _ever _be sorted into Slytherin. It was a scary thought, even for someone as brave as her. She was rebellious, and at this point in time it was the first time that she admitted to herself that it might be a problem. Her mother had been telling her for years to abandon the attitude, but Roxy had never listened. Now she wished that she had. As far as the other houses went, Roxy was no Hufflepuff, nor was she a Ravenclaw. There was still a rather good chance, however, that she would find a place in Gryffindor, and Roxy held firmly to that belief.

Neville Longbottom read out some name before continuing on to the sorting, and since Roxy was last she was almost asleep by the time that he called "Weasley, Roxanne!" She jumped, realizing that she didn't know where any of her cousins had gotten sorted, before slamming the hat down on her fiery red hair.

"Another Weasley? Please tell me you're the last one for today?" The hat said in Roxy's ear, sounding genuinely upset.

_Yeah, _Roxy thought, _until a couple decades or so when our kids are here. Can we just get this over with? _

The hat chuckled. "Eager, aren't we? And a little snarky, too?"

Roxy cursed under her breath. _Sorry about that, I've been having a bad day. First, the boy I like doesn't even notice me, second, I start worrying about what house I'll be in, and third, I have to be sorted last!_

"Oh, you're the last one? Yay! But for now, on to your boy trouble. Who is this mystery boy that you speak of?" the hat asked, curious.

Roxy blushed. _Stephen Callum Corner, _she barely thought.

"Oi! He's a year older than you! But I'm not here to play matchmaker, let's go on to your house problems… I'm thinking either Gryffindor or Slytherin for you… Which do you pick?" the hat asked.

Roxy grinned widely, almost shouting in her mind, _GRYFFINDOR! THE HOME OF THE BRAVE!_

The hat, startled, shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" At the shocked gasps from the crowd, he realized what he'd done. "WAIT, NO, I MEAN- GRYFFINDOR!" There was some clapping from the Gryffindor table, and Roxy handed the flustered Sorting Hat back to Neville Longbottom before proceeding next to her seat. Once seated, her brother, Fred Weasley, whispered in her ear, "That was a close one." Roxy nodded in agreement.

**A/N: There you have it, folks. My take on how George's daughter is. Please review!**


	34. Hugo Wendell Weasley

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Hugo and the plot.**

_Hugo Wendell Weasley- September 1, 2019_

The small redheaded boy near the center of the group of first years glanced around the Entrance Hall with an astonished look in his big brown eyes. The giant oak doors, which towered feet above even the tallest of them, stood closed and solitary among the dark gray of the walls. Pillars stood out of the floor, holding the ceiling up high. Images were carved in them of events past, and young Hugo swore to himself that he saw his mother and father depicted in at least five of them, along with someone Hugo assumed to be his uncle Harry, although the picture didn't do him justice. It was the light tug on his arm from Lily that brought him back to the people surrounding him.

"Huh?" Hugo asked, realizing that he had missed something. He tried to pay attention as Lily repeated what she had said to him, but he still missed it as the roar from the Great Hall gathered in his ears. Hugo couldn't catch anything that was being said, but it was mesmerizing to him to catch the hustle and bustle of the older students, all keen on sharing with friends the adventures of the summer. Hugo couldn't wait until the next year, when he was able to do that with his own friends. _However, _he thought wryly, _my only real friends are Roxy, Lily, and Kristen, and they already know what I do all the time!_

Hugo looked up once more to see a very flustered-looking Lily glaring at him, and he narrowly avoided her swipe at his arm before turning to face the least violent of his friends: Kristen Longbottom. She was staring avidly in his direction, obviously wondering how he was faring, but he shook off her worries. "I'll be fine, Kristen. Worry about your own sorting and your own life for once. I know you'll get where you want to be," he added quite pointedly, knowing that she would get in Hufflepuff.

She reluctantly returned his smile, nodding at him too. Hugo began to think about how it would be once he and Kristen were separated. Surely they would still be friends? But Hugo didn't even know if they _would _be separated. Hugo wanted with all his heart to get in Gryffindor, but he didn't feel like that was the right place for him. He wasn't brave, like his cousins, sister, and Scorpius Malfoy, nor was he particularly good in _anything. _He wasn't mean or stereotypical, so he wouldn't go in Slytherin, like Rose had promised late last night when he had awoken, screaming, from a nightmare that involved him being sorted into Slytherin. Nor did Hugo belong in Ravenclaw, for he hadn't inherited any of his mother's brains, becoming more like his father in looks and demeanor. So, Hugo supposed Hufflepuff was the house for him.

But how would Lily take it? They had been best friends for ages; surely none of this could change it? No one had reacted badly when Victoire got placed in Hufflepuff, so why should it be any different for him? Hugo knew why. Because Lily and him were best friends, and neither of them ever went anywhere without the other, so it would be totally different for them if they got separated by something as powerful as a Hogwarts house. Hugo knew that everyone else would be forgiving, even his father, but Lily would be as stiff toward him as a rock. She knew him the best, even better than Kristen, Roxy, or Rose, and she would know how much this came as a blow to him as well. Hugo hoped that they could still be friends.

Shooting Hugo out of his reverie, Neville Longbottom shouted, "Weasley, Hugo!" On shaking knees, Hugo Weasley placed the hat on his red head.

"Oi, do these Weasleys never end?" a voice said sharply in Hugo's ear.

Hugo jumped. _Er, aren't I the first one you're having today?_

The hat sighed. "I meant in all!"

_Oh, well, in that case today's it until a couple of decades and you get our children. That should be fun for you, _Hugo added sarcastically.

The hat chuckled. "Sarcasm, I like you already, boy. Son of Ron and Hermione Weasley, aren't you?" At Hugo's confirmation, he plowed on. "So, what house do you want to be in, son?"

Hugo thought about this for a minute or so before responding. _Well, I'd like to be in Gryffindor, but I'm afraid of just about everything. I think I'm going to get in Hufflepuff… _he added dejectedly.

The hat pondered this for a moment and then said, "You know, Hugo, I think you just might be the bravest Weasley I've ever met."

Hugo started. _How so? I was terrified about the sorting today!_

"Well, Hugo, there are different types of bravery. One of them is the 'not afraid of anything' kind, and the other is the 'conquer your fears' kind. You possess the one with more bravery required. That being said, GRYFFINDOR!"

Hugo jumped off the stool, laughing with pleasure as he gave the hat back to Neville. Joining the cheering scarlet and gold colored table, he hugged his sister and watched to see the rest of his cousins be sorted. Needless to say, Hugo didn't see a bad day for weeks after that fateful night.

**A/N: Please review, all feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	35. Asha Parekh Thomas

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the plot. Asha is alohamora080's.**

_Asha Parekh Thomas- September 1, 2019_

The small Indian girl near the back of the group of first years stood quietly alone. She was so different from them, with her dark skin and dark eyes, so they tended to keep her distance. Little Asha didn't mind, however, because her brother, Daniel Dirk Thomas, was waiting for her after the Sorting Ceremony. He was her best friend, her one true companion, and she knew that they would hate to be separated by the Sorting Hat. He had told her all about Hogwarts when he was on vacation, so she already knew that the hat would try and talk to her, and she could probably find her way around the Gryffindor common room better than some of the seventh years. Her brother was only a third year, so they got along well since they were close in age.

Asha looked around at her fellow students, choosing to watch them rather than join in their conversations. Her brother had always said that she was the observant type, which Asha really liked. Here and there, the small girl caught snippets of conversation. She could see Lily Potter, who was the little sister of Albus Potter, one of Daniel's best friends. Standing next to Lily were her cousins, Roxanne and Hugo Weasley, and her friend, Kristen Longbottom. A little farther off were Lily's other cousins, Louis and Lucy Weasley. All of these kids had famous names, which Asha had always envied. She wanted to be more famous, but she supposed that she had a well-known enough name, because her parents were Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil.

Asha watched, perplexed, as some man, her dad had referred to him once as Professor Longbottom, and Daniel had said that he was the Head of Gryffindor House, walked into the Entrance Hall. He had a stool in one hand, and a tattered old hat that must have been the Sorting Hat in the other. Asha looked at him as he said, "Let's go on in, they're waiting for us," before he led them through the tall oak doors.

Asha was overwhelmed by the sheer size of the Great Hall. The ceiling stood at least twenty feet in the air, and large pillars held it aloft. There were four long, oak tables packed with students aged 17 to 12. She caught sight of the giant scarlet and gold table, and with it her brother, who was laughing with Rose Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy. She tried to catch Daniel's eye, but he was too involved to pay attention to his kid sister. She knew that he would watch her be sorted, so this momentary indifference didn't really bother her. She noticed that he had a book clasped in his right hand, which was no surprise at all to her.

Finally, they began to line up in front of the whole hall. Professor Longbottom cleared his throat, and the talking ceased immediately. Asha finally caught Daniel's eye as Professor Longbottom was giving the instructions, and she caught his wink in her direction. She grinned back at Daniel, and began to think about house options for her.

Slytherin was not an option for Asha. It wasn't like all Slytherins were bad, but it was more like she wasn't cunning or ambitious, so Slytherin wouldn't fit at all. Ravenclaw wasn't that much of an option for her either; although she was smart she was not particularly built on brains. Hufflepuff was a good choice for her, because Asha always tried to do the right thing. She was incredibly loyal, so that would be good for her. Lastly, Gryffindor seemed to be the place for her. She was brave, courageous, and outright _just. _It was the best fit.

Not too long after that, Professor Longbottom was calling, "Thomas, Asha!" Asha quickly walked up to the hat without a second thought before placing the hat on top of her dark brown hair.

"Oh, Miss Thomas, how are you? It's been two years since I sorted your brother, and I remember how he was thinking about you as he was deciding which house he wanted to go to. He chose Gryffindor over Ravenclaw, largely because he knew that you would be more likely to go to Gryffindor than Ravenclaw," a voice said excitedly in her ear.

_Er, _Asha thought, _I guess that's nice of him. Although he didn't have to, you know. Now, about my house…_

"Ah, yes, you could go in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. You are intensely brave, and nice to everyone you meet. So where do you choose?" the hat asked, surprising Asha.

_Well, I guess I'd like to go in Gryffindor so that I can be with Daniel. I also think that it's the best fit, don't you? _Asha thought.

"Yes, I do agree with you. Now that I think about it, Hufflepuff is for someone who's more in the back of a fight, looking out for their friends, and I gather that you would most likely be in the front, fighting like the Gryffindor that you are," the hat agreed.

Asha nodded. _Yeah, I think that sounds like me. _

"Well it's settled then. Better be… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last word to the whole hall. Asha took off the hat and proceeded down to the cheering Gryffindor table, noticing that Daniel's face was split into a wide grin. Asha sat down at the empty seat on one side of him, grinning all the while, and turned to watch the rest of the Sorting Ceremony.

**A/N: Please review!**


	36. Lily Luna Potter

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Lily and the plot.**

_Lily Luna Potter- September 1, 2019_

The fiery redhead near the center of the large group was waiting impatiently for Neville to show up already. But alas, her family friend was nowhere to be found. Instead, she anxiously glanced around the crowded Entrance Hall. There was a dark-skinned girl standing alone near the back, and Lily felt a pang of envy. What she wouldn't give for a _second _of peace and quiet without being bothered to get them an autograph from her father. It got annoying, really, having a famous dad, and the only people that could really relate somewhat were her brothers and Rose and Hugo.

Lily hated having a famous family. She didn't understand what was still so fascinating about the "Boy Who Lived". It was, after all, more than twenty years since Harry Potter had saved the world. Lily didn't see how it was so hard to move on after that, and why people insisted on living in the past. It was rather annoying to Lily to then have Al inform her that morning that "it'll just get worse". She didn't see how it could, but if it did than Lily would seriously consider quitting Hogwarts.

James had told her matter-of-factly that she had better get her act together before entering Hogwarts. He had said that everyone had been all over him for the first week before they eventually accepted him to be just a normal kid. He had insisted, despite her disagreements, that it would be the same for her. Al had added that even though she was the youngest, it wouldn't be any different. It hadn't been for him, and he wasn't the oldest. So Lily had gone into Hogwarts today distinctly disgruntled.

Lily had already experienced some of what her brothers had been talking about on the train, when some rabid Harry Potter fans had followed her. Eventually resorting to slamming the compartment door in their faces hadn't solved things for her either, as they just hung out by the door until she agreed to get his autograph for them.

_But enough about that, _she thought, deciding instead to think about what house she was likely to get sorted into. Well, for one thing, Lily knew that she was no Hufflepuff. She wasn't what one would call loyal, or hardworking, for she had a devious side to her nature. Next, she most likely wasn't a Slytherin, for she wasn't cunning or ambitious. Then, she was a somewhat possibility for Ravenclaw, but she didn't really love school. It was true that she found school to be useful, but it wasn't like it was an obsession of hers. Not like it was for Louis and Lucy, anyway. Or her aunt Hermione or her cousin Rose. That left Gryffindor. The house of the brave, courageous, and fun loving, as Lily saw it. The best house available at Hogwarts. The house that Lily's parents had been in. The house that both of her brothers called their own. The house that the majority of her cousins were in. The house that Albus Dumbledore had been in. The best house offered. And it would be all hers.

Lily walked along obediently behind Neville, finding herself to be standing next to Roxanne. She watched as all of the different students watched them walk past. It was odd to have every head craning in her direction, already knowing that she was the daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. They were watching her cousins too, knowing them to be related to her as well. It was rather annoying, really, to have people already obsessing about her. Lily decided to tune out and just wait until Neville called her name to be Sorted.

"Potter, Lily!" he called, and the redhead sauntered up to the hat, placing it delicately on top of her head.

"Well, well, well, a Potter, I see," a voice began wryly in her ear, but Lily was unfazed. "My, my, you certainly are the brave one, aren't you?"

_Yeah, I guess, _she thought, embarrassed. _What, do the other people usually jump? _Lily asked.

"Oh, yes they do," the hat said, chuckling. "Now, as for your house… Not Hufflepuff, nor Slytherin. You would do well in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, though."

_Can I go in Gryffindor? _She thought, screwing her eyes tight shut. _I really hope that I can be with my brothers, and I just know that Hugo will go there too. _

"Well, I think that Gryffindor would certainly be the best place for you. Just promise me that when your brothers anger you, they won't feel the wrath of your Bat-Bogey Hex," the hat pleaded.

Lily allowed herself a smirk. _I can't make that promise._

The hat seemed to whimper as it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily slid gracefully off the stool, shaking her head at the hat's oddness. As she sat down next to Rose to watch the rest of the Sorting Ceremony, it finally seemed as if those creepy fan girls didn't matter any more. She finally felt like she was where she needed to be, and that was what really mattered.

**A/N: Please leave a review!**


	37. Lorcan Xenophilius Scamander

**A/N: Man, I love summer. Swim in the pool all day, update frequently. Life is good.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter and Lorcan.**

_Lorcan Xenophilius Scamander- September 1, 2019_

Lorcan Scamander loved Hogwarts already. From the beginning of the train ride until now, standing in front of the large doors separating him from the Great Hall and his destiny, he had been happy. Lorcan felt as though he truly belonged in the wizard school, training to use his wizard powers alongside his twin brother, Lysander. He felt more at home here than he ever had in his own home in Ottery St. Catchpole.

The Entrance Hall was huge. Lorcan thought that you could fit at least four of him stacked on top of each other, to reach the top of the oak doors, five to reach the ceiling. He thought that the other students standing around him were all equally as fascinating as well. There were bunches of boys that all looked to be kind and sweet and downright gentle, but then there were the bullies that looked as if they could kill Lorcan with one punch. Then, there were the sweet, calm, and quiet girls who looked as if they would be Lorcan's friends, but then there were the talkative, nervous girls who were getting on Lorcan's nerves.

Lorcan took one quick, furtive glance at his brother. Lysander was staring straight ahead, his gray eyes glazed over, and he was obviously daydreaming about some creature or another. He was twirling a lock of his curly blonde hair in between his fingers, and it took Lorcan two or three tries before he turned to acknowledge him. "What?" he asked, in that dreamy tone that always got on Lorcan's nerves.

Lorcan sighed. "Please tell me you're not going to be dreamy here. I mean, this was supposed to be my new start, your new start, and_ our _new start. Can you drop this so that you can actually make some friends?"

Lysander frowned, unsure as to what his brother was getting at. "But _you're _my friend, aren't you? You're all I'll need, right?" Lorcan pursed his lips and just nodded, thinking that his brother was delusional if he thought he could function with only Lorcan as his friend.

Professor Longbottom rounded the corner, and he proceeded to lead the first years into the Great Hall so that they could be sorted. Lorcan looked out at the older students, only recognizing a couple of faces. There were the fourth year Gryffindor trio, James Potter, Dominique Weasley, and Fred Weasley. Then, there was the third year Gryffindor trio, Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy. He saw a couple of faces that should've been familiar, but he didn't know what face belonged to what name.

As they were walking, Lorcan began to think of what house he was likely to be in. He didn't want to be in Gryffindor or Slytherin, mainly because there was too much rivalry for his taste. Second, Lorcan thought that he could possibly go into Hufflepuff, because he was loyal and hard working. Lastly, Lorcan thought that Ravenclaw was the house for him. He was smart, witty, and clever. Ever since he was little, Lorcan had wanted to be in Ravenclaw, going so far as to decorate his room as a replica of the Ravenclaw common room, with the help of his mother, Luna, of course.

Once they arrived at the front of the Great Hall, the hat began to sing. Lorcan listened curiously, and when it was over he applauded calmly along with the rest of the Hogwarts students. Then, Professor Longbottom (whom Lorcan knew as Neville) stood in front, placed the stool on the ground, and put the hat upon it, before saying, "All you have to do is put the hat on top of your head, and it will shout out your house. Bench, Michelle!"

The hat barely sat on her head for a second before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" _Well, this sounds simple, _Lorcan thought, proceeding to watch the rest of the Ceremony.

"Scamander, Lorcan!" was called across the hall, and Lorcan proceeded to walk right up to the Sorting Hat without pausing for a second thought.

"Ah, a Scamander. Your mother was a Ravenclaw, but your father was a Hufflepuff, wasn't he?" the hat spoke in Lorcan's ear.

Lorcan jumped. _You're the Sorting Hat, aren't you? _He asked.

"Why yes, I am," the hat said proudly. "Now, down to your sorting. I think you are definitely not a Gryffindor or Slytherin. However, you would do well in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Which do you prefer?"

Lorcan thought a moment before replying. _I think I'd like to be wherever Lysander goes. I'm his only friend, and we need to stick together. I need to protect him. _

"Ah, your twin, I see. Well, Lorcan, I think that you have just given me everything I need to know to sort you… Better be HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat said, shouting the last word to the whole hall.

Lorcan took off the hat, distinctly disgruntled as he went to the grinning black and yellow table. He glared at the Sorting Hat as it proceeded to sort his brother, fingers crossed that they got put together.

**A/N: I don't know what house Rolf was in. Sorry if I got it wrong, but for some reason I always pictured him as a Hufflepuff. Here's your fast update!**


	38. Lysander Newton Scamander

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and Lysander.**

_Lysander Newton Scamander- September 1, 2019_

The young boy with curly blonde hair and silvery gray eyes stood next to his twin brother, Lorcan, surveying the Entrance Hall and the students. A dreamy look was glazed over his eyes, and he tried to think of something other than the impending Sorting Ceremony. So, the result was young Lysander Newton Scamander thinking about the Freshwater Plimpies his mother had promised that he could help catch when he got home for Christmas holidays.

He tried to ignore the stares from the other first years around him, tried to ignore their whispers of, "Look at that freak!" Lysander knew he was special, for his mother had just told him that on the platform, but he didn't know that he was a freak to other people. Lysander was just trying to behave like he normally did, and Lorcan had never once made fun of him for it. Maybe these people were just mean.

Lysander stopped thinking about the other students at once, for he didn't want them to ruin his mood before his sorting. Instead, he thought about all the creatures he would find with his mother over the holidays: Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, Freshwater Plimpies, Dirigible Plums, and Wrackspurts, just to name a few. He couldn't wait to find them, for he had always wondered what they all looked like. It would be exciting, he decided, to see if any of his dorm mates had the same beliefs he had, that every creature's a creature, no matter how strange. Lysander was even thinking of starting a club to protect the different species, with that as his motto.

Lysander jumped as he noticed Lorcan's hand waving impatiently in front of his face; obviously he had been doing that for a while. Regaining his composure, Lysander said dreamily, "What?"

"Please tell me you're not going to be dreamy here," Lorcan said, sighing. "I mean, this was supposed to be my new start, your new start, and _our _new start. Can you drop this so that you can actually make some friends?"

Lysander frowned, as if he didn't know exactly what his brother meant by this statement. "But _you're _my friend, aren't you? You're all I'll need, right?" Lysander asked. He pursed his lips together, deep in concentration, as Neville rounded the corner. _I won't _need _new friends, right? I mean, Lorcan and I'll definitely be together, so we can hang around each other, can't we? _While he was thinking, Professor Longbottom had said some instructions, and began to lead the first years into the Great Hall.

All around Lysander, the older students, ranging between twelve and seventeen years old, were craning their necks to get a look at him and his brother. Lysander didn't know for the life of him _why_, but then he heard the murmurs. "Ooh, look, twins!" some excited fifth year Gryffindor squealed. And twins they definitely were. Lysander, with his curly blonde hair, silvery gray eyes, and pale skin looked exactly like his brother, except for the fact that Lorcan had straight blonde hair, instead of curly. Lysander smiled and waved at all of the older students, seeing only a couple of familiar faces.

When the first years arrived at the front of the Great Hall, the Sorting Hat began to sing. After the song was over and all of the clapping had ceased, Professor Longbottom read out some instructions for the first years and then the Sorting Ceremony was underway. It wasn't long before Lorcan was being sorted, and Lysander knew for sure that he was going to be a Ravenclaw. So, needless, to say, when the Sorting Hat shouted out "HUFFLEPUFF!" Lysander was thoroughly surprised. Then, it was his turn.

"Scamander, Lysander!" At the sound of his name, Lysander waltzed up to the stool and sat down, placing the hat upon his blonde head.

"Ah, your brother was thinking about you a lot during your sorting. He seemed to be under the impression that wherever he went, you were sure to follow, but I'm not so sure…" a voice spoke in his head.

Lysander glared at the dirty inside of the hat before replying grumpily. _Lorcan should've been in Ravenclaw! You made a mistake! _

"Alas, young Lysander, I never make mistakes. Lorcan simply should've been in Hufflepuff, for it was the best place for him. You, however, do not quite belong there, nor do you belong in Gryffindor or Slytherin. I think you would do best in Ravenclaw, Lysander," the hat said, pausing as if to let Lysander reply.

_If I go in Ravenclaw, then Lorcan better be allowed to try on the hat again so that he can go where he should- with me! _Lysander thought, still grumpy.

"Sorry Lysander, no can do. RAVENCLAW!" the hat said, shouting the last word to the whole hall. Lysander very nearly threw the hat down on the floor, before marching moodily to his place at the cheering blue-and-bronze table.

Lysander turned to see Lorcan's gaze upon him, and saw in his brother's silvery eyes something that he had hoped not to see- the slightest bit of jealousy. Lysander mouthed, _I'm sorry_, but Lorcan just shrugged. _I guess I wasn't right for Ravenclaw anyway, _Lorcan mouthed back, grinning slightly. Lysander grinned too.


	39. Adrienne Lucia Nott

**A/N: Hello there, sorry for the long wait! I went on vacation, had no access to a computer, and had a terrible case of writer's block. But, anyway, I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the plot. Adrienne is alohamora080's.**

_Adrienne Lucia Nott- September 1, 2021_

The short, raven-haired, smirking girl at the front of the group was remaining silent, taking it all in. The huge Entrance Hall, the sight of Hogwarts, _everything. _It was all so beautiful, so _untouched. _Adrienne was almost under the impression that nothing could penetrate this castle, but then she remembered her father telling her about Lord Voldy-something.

The past six years had been plenty lonely, as Adrienne's older brother, Terence, had been at Hogwarts. He was now a seventh-year Ravenclaw, and Adrienne hoped to join him. She knew that her parents were hoping that at least one of their kids would end up in Slytherin, but Adrienne didn't want to be in Slytherin. For one thing, she would be without her brother. For another, being in Ravenclaw meant being near _the _Louis Weasley, her crush. If she wasn't in Ravenclaw, she didn't stand a chance of capturing the third year's attention.

Adrienne snapped to attention as Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom led the students into the Great Hall. She found herself forced to the front, and for some reason she couldn't stop smiling like a lunatic.

It was so surreal, all the tables, students in wizard's robes, the teachers at the High Table, that Adrienne just couldn't get enough. Eventually, her black eyes found the blue and white Ravenclaw table. It was so big, and there were so many students, that it took her a bit to find Terrence, his gold Head Boy badge shining brightly on his chest, who was laughing with a bunch of boys around him. He turned in her direction, seemingly feeling her eyes on him, and grinned good-naturedly, mouthing, "You'll do fine". Adrienne beamed at him.

Next, Adrienne could easily locate Louis's bright blonde hair in the sea of black. She tried to catch his eye, but he seemed to be totally focused on the book in his hands. His cousin, Lucy, was trying feverishly to get his attention, but she at least seemed to know that they were being watched. She turned slowly, her large brown eyes focusing intently on the raven-haired girl that was staring in their direction. Lucy grinned, seemingly knowing what Adrienne wanted, before nudging Louis roughly on his shoulder and gesturing in Adrienne's direction.

Louis turned and caught Adrienne's black eyes upon him. He blushed slightly before mumbling something in her direction. Adrienne cocked her head to the side, like she couldn't hear him, and he mouthed, "You'll do great." Adrienne blushed crimson and grinned at him as he turned back to his book, but not before she noticed the pink that was rising up his cheeks.

The group finally reached the front of the hall, and as Professor Longbottom called out the first name on the list, Adrienne's thoughts returned to what house she would like to be in. First of all, Hufflepuff was not a possibility. She wasn't nearly as loyal as she was anything else. Next, she wasn't really like a Slytherin, because she wasn't ambitious. Thirdly, Adrienne considered herself to be somewhat of a possibility for a Gryffindor because she thought she was brave. Lastly, Adrienne thought that Ravenclaw was the best house for her, simply because she loved school and always did really good.

"Nott, Adrienne!" was shouted across her thoughts. Shaking ever so slightly, she proceeded up to the Sorting Hat.

_Look, I want to be in Ravenclaw, _Adrienne thought the second that the hat touched her head.

"Whoa, straight forward much?" the hat said in her ear.

Adrienne nodded decisively. _Um, yeah, so go ahead and shout out the house and I'll just be on my way…_

"Hold on there!" the hat said, startled. "I haven't decided yet… Now, Hufflepuff is a no. Gryffindor, maybe… Slytherin, quite possibly… Ravenclaw, very likely… Hmm, which to choose, which to choose…"

_It's obvious, isn't it? _Adrienne thought, annoyed. _Ravenclaw. Duh!_

The hat chuckled. "You obviously don't understand how things go on around here. Gryffindor, let's make that a no. Now, it's between Slytherin and Ravenclaw… Let's try some sample questions!" the hat suggested brightly.

Adrienne moaned. _Just sort me already! We're going to be a hatstall!_

"Well, Miss Adrienne, you have just given me everything I needed to know. SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted to the whole hall.

As Adrienne glumly took off the hat, she proceeded down to the cheering Slytherin table. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Terence smiling in her direction, seemingly to wish her luck, but all Adrienne cared about was Louis. She turned to look at him, but saw his head still buried in a book. He hadn't even cared enough to watch her. And now Adrienne felt about as Slytherin-like as she had in her whole life.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!**


	40. Sahana Livna Goldstein

**A/N: I'm back! Did you miss me? Well, I've decided to continue this with the four more characters in the Next Generation, and then with the kids of the Weasley-Potters that I've worked out so far. That brings me to a grand total of thirty-four more chapters, so let's get working!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all. Sahana is owned by alohamora080.**

_Sahana Livna Goldstein- September 1, 2021_

The small girl was standing in the back of the group of first years. Upon first glance, no one could notice any difference between her and the girl next to her, but there was one that Sahana knew well. Sahana, unlike her twin sister, Sitara, was desperately scared of spiders. And so, when a spider scuttled by and out the doors of the castle, everyone could tell which was which, much to Sitara's amusement.

Sahana surveyed the group of first years around her. Some of them were bound to be her dorm mates, and her housemates. She would have classes with all of them at some point during the year, so she needed to make some friends besides just her sister. A scrawny looking boy was picking his nose in the corner. No. A black haired girl was staring contemptuously around the Entrance Hall. Nope. Two boys were beating up another boy in the front of the group. Definitely not. _After all, _Sahana reflected, _it has always been Sitara who was good at making friends, not me. _

Sahana turned to face her sister as Sitara pulled on Sahana's sleeve. "What?" she asked, rather annoyed.

"Do you think that Sonia would be mad if we didn't join her? It's only, I don't think _I'm _going to. I know you will," Sitara asked her, looking a little green.

Sahana's eyes softened slightly at the remark, and she didn't hesitate before saying, "You'll do fine, Sitara." _If what you say is true, _I'm _the one who has to be worried, _Sahana thought darkly.

All her life, Sahana had been thought of as "the person to follow in Sonia's footsteps". It made no sense, really, that Sitara hadn't been equally compared, since all of the sisters shared a great resemblance, but Sahana guessed that it was more of their personality. Sitara was kinder, less gruff, and more understanding of other people's pain, whereas Sonia and Sahana were both really smart, but had an edge to their personality that got on some people's nerves.

This is what made Sahana want to be in another house than Ravenclaw, because if she _was _in Ravenclaw, than she would only get compared to Sonia more than she already was. It was bothersome, really, to have to live up to a _perfect _sister, who was the star of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, top of all her classes, Quidditch captain, prefect, and Head Girl to boot. Sahana was lucky if her grades were passing, and knew that she was unlikely to ever get prefect, simply because she loved to prank.

The first years finally arrived at the front of the Great Hall, and all of the older students were now focused on them. As Professor Longbottom read out instructions, Sahana sought out Sonia's eyes in the crowd, finding them quickly, and upon catching her sister's wink, she wasn't scared anymore. Even though Sonia was Head Girl, she wasn't afraid of being compared to her if Ravenclaw was really where Sahana belonged.

Sahana thought that she would be a good Ravenclaw, but she feared that she would never be able to get into the common room because she is simply horrid at solving riddles. Gryffindor was simply a no to Sahana. Slytherin was no to Sahana, mainly because she wasn't particularly driven in anything, nor was she cunning or ambitious, and those were all of the character traits of a true Slytherin. Hufflepuff was a possibility, but Sahana still thinks that Ravenclaw would fit her better.

All to soon, Professor Longbottom shouted, "Goldstein, Sahana!" Sahana gulped and, before she could stop herself, darted up to the hat without a second thought. She placed it on her head, and it slid down to cover her eyes.

"Ah, Sonia's little sister, are you? And a twin, no less!" a voice spoke in her head.

Sahana jumped before asking, _Are you the Sorting Hat?_

"Why yes, yes I am," the hat said rather proudly. "Now, as for what house I think you'll be in, let's narrow it down, shall we?" At Sahana's nod, the hat continued. "Gryffindor and Slytherin are out. Too much rivalry, eh?" the hat added knowingly. Sahana blushed and nodded once more. "So, what house do you want to go in? It could be either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."

_I think you should put me where I'd do best. I want my Hogwarts years to be fun, and they'll only be fun if I'm where I truly belong, with people that are like me, _Sahana thought.

"My, my, you might be brave after all. However, I see now that there is only one really good place for you to go… HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat said, shouting the last word so that the whole Hall could hear.

Sahana hurried down to the cheering Hufflepuff table, glancing feverishly at Sonia. Upon seeing that Sonia was happy for Sahana, she sat down with a big smile on her face and turned to watch Sitara be sorted, fingers crossed under the table that they were together.

**A/N: Good to be back, all, good to be back. I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. Personally, I really like Sahana, and I think she's a well-rounded character. Thoughts?**


	41. Sitara Dalia Goldstein

**A/N: Back with another chapter! I would like to say that I'll probably be doing all of the next gen pairings I can think of, and their kids, so expect this to be a very LONG story.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter. Sitara is alohamora080's.**

_Sitara Dalia Goldstein- September 1, 2021_

The little eleven-year-old girl in the back of the group of first years brushed her long black hair behind her ears, trying to keep it out of her eyes. That was a pet peeve of hers, for she always wanted to be ready for action when the time arose. She had considered cutting her hair short, but then that would cause her to loose the satisfaction that occurred whenever somebody mistook her for her sister, and vice versa. So instead, Sitara was subjected from either having to put her hair up in a ponytail all the time, or wearing a headband. Unfortunately, she had forgotten to put one in this morning, and had been fiddling with her hair all day because of that mistake.

Sitara turned to study her sister, Sahana. Sahana was the smarter one of the two, and Sitara knew that, constantly referring to her sister as the brains in this operation. Sitara was the kind one, the one that everyone went to when they had a problem. She knew that people counted on her, and she didn't take her duties light-heartedly, either. Their older sister Sonia, however, was funny, kind, and smart, which was a combination of both of them. Sitara knew that Sahana felt as though she was always compared to Sonia, but Sitara knew that not to be the case.

Sitara was suddenly gripped with the fear that Sahana and her would not be in the same house after facing the Sorting Hat. After she pulled on Sahana's sleeve quite forcefully, her sister turned to face her with an annoyed look on her face. "What?" she asked.

"Do you think that Sonia would be mad if we didn't join her? It's only, I don't think _I'm _going to. I know you will," she said, her tan face tinged with green.

Sahana's eyes softened as she looked at her sister, and she said, "You'll do fine, Sitara." Sitara grinned, and went back to playing with the hem of her robes, satisfied that her sister would love her no matter what house she ended up in.

Soon after that, Professor Longbottom entered the Entrance Hall, and began to speak. "Through these doors, there are hundreds of students. All of them had to face the Sorting Hat, and you will to. Never fear, however, as if you hide nothing, you will surely be put in the place that you belong. Follow me, first years!"

Sitara got into place at the end of the line next to Sahana, and she couldn't help but notice the tattered old hat in the Professor's left hand, and the stool in his right. _If that's the acclaimed Sorting Hat, it doesn't look that impressive to me, _she thought, scrunching up her brow in extreme concentration.

Sitara glanced around the Great Hall, studying it for the first time. This was the place that she would eat every meal in, where she would receive her mail, so she needed to get used to it. From where the teachers were sitting, on the far right was the Slytherin table, as all the members were wearing silver and green somewhere in their outfit. Next to them were the blue-and-bronze-clad Ravenclaws, Sonia sitting there and waving at Sitara. Next were the black-and-yellow Hufflepuffs, who looked very friendly, although Sitara thought that their colors resembled that of bees. Lastly were the scarlet and gold Gryffindors, sitting on the far left.

As Professor Longbottom began calling out names, Sitara thought about the house that she would likely be joining that night. She already knew that she was no Slytherin, for she was not cunning or ambitious, and didn't have any plans about what to do with her life after Hogwarts. Sitara was not a Ravenclaw either, for she wasn't what most people would call "smart". However, Sitara felt as though the hat would have to choose between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor for her because she is brave, courageous, hard working, and loyal.

Finally, Sahana's name was called. Her sorting took a long time, and Sitara was beginning to get anxious until "HUFFLEPUFF!" was shouted to the whole hall, shocking Sitara greatly. She almost missed hearing "Goldstein, Sitara!" called, but rushed up to the hat quickly and placed it upon her dark head.

"Ah, another young Goldstein today, I see," a voice spoke in her head.

Sitara was unfazed. _Yeah, we're twins. You know, for an all-magical, extremely powerful being, you aren't that impressive. You're just an old hat with a spell on you that's bound to wear off any day now._

The hat seemed to sight before saying, "Yes, I gathered that this is what you'd be like from what I saw of you in your sister's thoughts. She seemed to think that you'd be in Gryffindor. I know you're no Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are possibilities."

_I think I'd like to be with Sahana, because she and I work well together. Besides, I'd rather be with someone I know that complete strangers! _Sitara thought, scrunching her eyes up in concentration.

"A very Hufflepuff-like statement, Sitara. Good luck in HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat told her, shouting the last word to the whole hall.

Sitara jumped down from the stool, handed the hat back to Professor Longbottom, and almost ran down the stairs to sit next to her sister. The two had a very eventful seven years and graduated perfectly, with Sahana as Head Girl and Sitara as Quidditch Captain.

**A/N: I especially like Sitara, because her personality is so much like mine- I definitely would have said that to the hat! Although, the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor over Hufflepuff, so I guess there are some differences.**


End file.
